Es-tu sûr de le vouloir vraiment ?
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: Takano a prévu une surprise pour l'anniversaire d'Onodera. Un week end de trois jours où Ritsu ne sera qu'à lui. Mais comment le convaincre de l'accompagner ? De leur côté, ses parents ont l'intention de faire une petite soirée d'anniversaire où, ils l'espèrent leur fils annoncera enfin ses fiançailles avec An. Cependant tout ne sera pas aussi simple…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à ****Shungiku Nakamura**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

27 mars

C'était, pour lui, une journée tout à fait ordinaire. Il s'était levé et s'apprêtait à partir au travail lorsque son portable sonna. Il était tôt, Takano lui avait demandé de venir de très bonne heure mais il en ignorait encore la raison. Son téléphone sonnait encore, il ne voulait pas répondre. C'était sa mère et savait pourquoi elle appelait. Il répondit tout de même tout en quittant son appartement. Pendant de longues minutes, elle lui parla de sa fiancée qu'il négligeait puis en vint à la raison de son appel : son anniversaire. Il soupira longuement et n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il ne savait plus comment lui expliquer qu'il n'épouserait pas cette fille et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse une fête pour son anniversaire car il rentrerait tard ce soir aussi. Du moins, il ne voulait pas de fête, c'est pourquoi il lui donna une excuse bateau. Sa mère fut bouleversée d'entendre ces paroles de la bouche de son fils adoré et lui de savoir qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas. Onodera venait d'arriver dans le métro et pour ne pas gêner les autres passagers coupa la conversation pour le plus grand désespoir de sa mère.

Assis dans le métro, il fixait droit devant lui. Son esprit divaguait s'interrogeant une fois encore sur le pourquoi il n'avait pas remplit les documents pour demander son transfert. Après tout, l'édition de shôjo manga n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait faire en rentrant dans cette compagnie. Non ! Lui était un littéraire. Cependant, il devait bien s'avouer que ce travail commençait à lui plaire, et ce bien qu'il soit épuisant. Devait-il ajouter que c'en était que plus dur à cause de son chef : Takano Masamune. Chef qui, dix ans auparavant, était celui dont il était éperdument amoureux. Et aujourd'hui, qu'en était-il ? Certes, Takano lui disait au moins une fois par jour qu'il l'aimait et ils avaient couchés ensemble mais lui n'arrivait pas à exprimer ses sentiments. Mais quels étaient-ils ?

Ritsu soupira lourdement et laissa des grimaces prendre possession de son visage. Les autres voyageurs le voyaient se tordre dans tous les sens et arborer une face digne d'un film d'horreur. Le métro s'arrêta enfin et Onodera descendit. Il marcha quelques minutes pour rejoindre son bureau. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pu faire ce trajet seul. Takano se débrouillait toujours pour être avec lui. Sauf aujourd'hui. Comment comprendre cela ? C'est pourtant lui qui avait insisté pour qu'il aille au bureau plus tôt aujourd'hui. Une fois encore, ses sentiments se bousculaient tellement en lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il en était heureux ou déçu… Takano devait savoir qu'aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire, alors pourquoi ne l'accompagnait-il pas ? Le jeune éditeur se rabroua et pénétra dans le bâtiment où il travaillait puis monta à l'étage afin de rejoindre les éditions Emerald.

Les bureaux étaient vides et calmes. Il était rare de rencontrer des collègues aussi tôt dans la matinée, bien qu'il soit huit heures. En s'approchant de sa table de travail, il entendit quelqu'un pianoter sur un clavier d'ordinateur. Son coeur s'emballa, son visage s'empourpra. Cela ne pouvait être que son supérieur hiérarchique mais depuis quelle heure était-il là ?

— ONODERA ! hurla le responsable de l'édition. Je t'ai dit d'être là plus tôt aujourd'hui, ajouta t-il en tapant du point sur la table.

— Ta… Takano ! bafouilla le concerné.

— Mets toi au travail !

— Je sais ce que j'ai à faire ! Tu n'as pas à me le dire ! reprit Ritsu en haussant le ton et tout en s'installant derrière son bureau. Il est huit heures, je te signale que c'est tôt…

— Je suis là depuis sept heures, le toisa l'ainé.

Le jeune éditeur ouvrit son ordinateur portable et se mit à travailler dans le calme mais hors de lui. Ce silence était pesant. Seule la vibration d'un téléphone brisa cette ambiance, plusieurs heures plus tard. C'était celui d'Onodera.

— Désolé, je sors un moment, baragouina le cadet.

— ONODERA ! Je t'ai déjà dit de réduire le nombre de tes appels personnels !

Mais l'interpellé quittait déjà la salle. Takano le regarda partir. Ce gars l'agaçait mais il avait ce petit quelque chose qui l'attirait, qui l'avait toujours attiré et qui faisait qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. Il songea qu'il ne lui avait pas donné la raison pour laquelle il lui avait demandé de venir plus tôt aujourd'hui, lui-même étant arrivé près d'une heure avant son subordonné. Il avait prévu de l'emmener dans la maison de campagne de sa mère. Elle n'y allait plus depuis longtemps et lui avait laissé les clefs et un accès libre.

Il n'y allait quasiment jamais, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que la bâtisse ne tombe pas en ruine. Parfois, il s'y rendait pour ses vacances. Mais l'anniversaire de Ritsu était une occasion pour y aller. Loin des autres. Loin du travail. Là bas, il n'y avait ni téléphone fixe, ni internet et le réseau pour les téléphones portables était quasiment inexistant.

Il ne restait plus qu'à emmener Onodera là bas. Masamune savait qu'il refuserait, tant pis il fera comme toujours : il le forcera à le suivre. Tout le temps que dura sa réflexion, son regard resta figé vers l'endroit où avait disparu son ex-amant.

—

Dans le couloir vide d'âmes, Onodera soupira en voyant le nom affiché sur l'écran de son portable. Il entendait son patron lui hurler dessus et il savait pertinemment que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le travail. Takano semblait jaloux et pour la première fois Ritsu s'en voulait de répondre. Il appuya pourtant sur la touche permettant de décrocher.

— Allo !

— Rit', c'est toi ?

— An' ?! Je suis au travail, je vais devoir raccrocher…

— Je voulais juste…. juste de souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

— Merci, mais tu n'aurais pas dû.

— Rit', j'ai un cadeau pour toi, je peux passer chez toi ce soir ?

Ritsu ne voulait pas qu'An passe chez lui. Il ne voulait plus lui donner de faux espoir. D'ailleurs il se promit qu'il devait mettre ça au clair avec ses parents. An ne méritait pas de souffrir autant et méritait de rencontrer un homme qui saura prendre soin d'elle.

— Je vais rentrer tard…

— C'est pas grave, je peux attendre.

Onodera avait la sensation d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. Il se rabroua et reprit sa conversation.

— Ecoute, An'… Je ne veux pas que tu viennes ce soir, ni aucun autre jour. Je t'apprécie énormément. Comme une soeur, pas comme tu le souhaiterais. Je te promets de mettre ça au clair avec mes parents. Mais s'il te plait ne m'attends pas.

La dernière phrase du jeune éditeur était à double sens. Double sens que la jeune femme comprit.

— Comment peux-tu aller à l'encontre de tes parents ? Ritsu, tu n'es qu'un goujat ! J'avais raison l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es encore amoureux de cette personne, celle que tu aimais déjà au lycée.

An était en colère, Onodera le comprenait mais il n'arrivait pas à vraiment s'en vouloir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il a repoussait.

— Ecoute An', je comprends que tu sois fâchée mais je n'ai jamais rien promis. Je suis désolé mais je dois te laisser…

Ritsu coupa la conversation, à contre-coeur, mais il le devait. An devait comprendre qu'il n'irait jamais vers elle même si pour cela, pour une fois, il devait se montrer dur. Il soupira et sut que sa mère ne tarderait pas à l'appeler, alors pour éviter d'être déranger il éteignit son téléphone et rejoignit sa table de travail sous le regard désapprobateur de Takano. Le chef des éditions Emerald avait eu une furieuse envie d'aller épier cette conversation téléphonique mais ne le fit pas. Il n'en connaissait pas la raison mais pour une fois, il ne voulait pas s'interposer. Après tout, Onodera serait à lui pour la soirée et les deux prochains jours et il savait qu'il était normal de recevoir des appels le jour de son anniversaire. Après quelques minutes de silence, Takano se leva et se dirigea vers son subalterne.

— Arrange-toi pour avoir terminé ton travail pour quatorze heures. Je t'emmène quelque part.

— Hein ! Quoi ? Non pas question d'aller où que ce soit avec toi ! s'offusqua Onodera.

— C'est un ordre !

— Pas question !

— Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire…, avoua Takano en laissant un baiser sur la joue de son aimé.

Ritsu sentit son trouble augmenter, ses pommettes se teintèrent de pourpre et les sons se mouraient au fond de sa gorge. Qu'avait en tête Takano ?

— On aura juste à passer à nos appartements pour prendre quelques affaires et ensuite on prend ma voiture pour une destination surprise, reprit l'ainé en enlaçant son amour.

— Ta… kano, on est au bureau. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes ça ! En plus, nous avons du travail et les autres ne vont pas tarder…

— Pour le moment, il n'y a que nous. Mais tu as raison, nous avons du travail.

Masamune le délaissa, à contre-coeur, et reprit lui aussi son travail. Plus tard, les autres arrivèrent un à un. L'ambiance s'était alléger d'un coup, rassurant le pauvre Onodera. De son côté, Takano expliquait à Hatori qu'Onodera et lui partirait tôt dans l'après midi et qu'ils seraient absents les deux prochains jours et totalement injoignables. Le second éditeur en chef acquiesça sans poser de question et tous deux se remirent au travail. Ritsu observait les deux hommes. Décidément son ex-amant n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. De quels droits lui ordonnait-il de le suivre vers un endroit inconnu. Pour son anniversaire ? Il n'avait pourtant rien demandé, juste qu'on lui fiche la paix.

—

Sans vraiment comprendre comment, Onodera marchait vers son appartement en compagnie de Takano. Le silence régnait encore entre eux. Une fois de plus, Ritsu se demanda pourquoi son premier amour ne le laissait pas en paix. A l'évidence, ils n'avaient rien à se dire en dehors du travail. Chacun d'eux pénétra chez lui. Masamune prit son sac qu'il avait préparé la veille et alla chercher Ritsu. Il frappa longuement à la porte avant que l'occupant ne se décide de l'ouvrir.

— Tsss ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Onodera ? s'énerva presque l'aîné.

— Je ne viens pas, j'ai des choses de prévues, bafouilla le brun sans même regarder son supérieur dans les yeux.

Takano bloqua la porte qui allait se refermer et entra chez son voisin. Il l'attrapa par le poignet afin de le retenir et l'attira à lui. Onodera sentit sa gêne augmenter d'un cran. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa peau le brûle aux endroits où son ex-amant le touchait ?

— Lâche-moi ! somma le cadet alors que son visage s'empourprait.

— Pas question, le timbre de voix de Takano était si sensuel qu'Onodera en eu le souffle coupé.

L'éditeur en chef profita de ce moment pour embrasser tendrement son bel adonis qui, à sa grande surprise, ne se débattit pas.

— Ritsu, je t'aime…

Encore ! Pourquoi lui disait-il encore qu'il l'aimait ? N'en avait-il pas marre ? Pourtant, Onodera devait admettre que son coeur s'emballait en la présence de Takano. Ne lui avait-il pas également avoué l'aimer, certes sa voix fut couverte par l'averse soudaine et Masamune n'avait rien put entendre mais il l'avait pourtant fait. Alors de quoi avait-il si peur ? De souffrir comme dix ans plus tôt ? Non ! En fait, il l'ignorait surement lui-même…

—

La voiture de Takano roulait depuis plusieurs heures, Onodera s'était assoupi. Finalement, il avait accepté de suivre son ainé. Il ignorait où ils se rendaient, sauf qu'il y avait un peu de route à faire. C'est pourquoi il s'était laissé sombrer dans les limbes. Masamune était heureux d'avoir Ritsu pour lui, rien que pour lui et pour les deux prochains jours. Le jour déclinait et leur destination approchait. Onodera ouvrit doucement les yeux.

— Alors, bien dormi ? s'inquiéta l'aîné.

— Hmm ! Oui, répondit l'intéressé en se frottant les yeux.

— Nous sommes arrivés. Veux-tu passer à la maison avant d'aller dîner ?

— Non, ça ira. Merci, baragouina le cadet.

— Si tu es fatigué, je peux annuler le resto. On pourra prendre un truc à la supérette.

Takano ne le montrait pas mais il espérait au plus profond de son être que Ritsu accepte de sortir ce soir. Le cadet réfléchissait, ou plutôt se torturait les méninges. Que devait-il faire ? A la fois, il voulait sortir diner avec Takano et la fois… Des sentiments contradictoires l'envahissaient, comme toujours. Masamune l'observait. Masamune le scrutait. Mais ne disait rien. Patiemment il attendait que son amant - c'est ainsi qu'il le voyait- se décide à s'exprimer.

— Heu… Je… peut-être…, bégaya Ritsu.

Cette situation agaçait fortement l'éditeur en chef, mais il prenait garde à ne pas le montrer. Il souhaitait qu'Onodera prenne enfin une décision sur ce qu'il voulait ou non.

— Ok… pour aller au restaurant, murmura timidement l'intéressé.

Takano sourit, il était heureux. Enfin, son amour acceptait une invitation. Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans le petit établissement où l'aîné avait réservé une table pour l'anniversaire de l'élu de son cœur.

Installés à une table un peu à l'écart de la grande salle du restaurant, les deux collègues de travail restaient silencieux. Le petit établissement ne comportait qu'une dizaine de tables assez bien espacées. L'atmosphère y était serein grâce à l'intimité qu'il y avait entre chaque emplacement. Les murs étaient peints dans les tons taupe, les nappes étaient en tissus chocolat, tandis que les meubles étaient en bois clair. C'était un endroit chaleureux et cosy. Le garçon leur apporta la carte et les laissa choisir. Onodera ne savait pas quoi prendre, il y avait bien trop de choix. Le visage empourpré, il parcourait le menu sans pouvoir se décider. De plus, les prix étaient exorbitant et ne souhaitait pas ruiner son patron.

Takano savait ce qu'il voulait. Aussi, il se concentra sur l'objet de son désir. Il vit qu'il se torturait les méninges rien que pour choisir.

— Un problème ? murmura l'aîné.

— Hein ,… heu… c'est que…, bafouilla l'autre.

— Quoi ? Mince tu pourrais articuler ! s'énerva presque Masamune.

— C'est que c'est bien trop …. cher, hésita à dire Ritsu.

— Si tu arrêtais de regarder les prix et que tu choisissais. Après tout c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire, sourit Takano.

Onodera plongea ses iris dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, les pommettes toujours rougies par la gêne. Oui ! C'était pour son anniversaire mais il n'avait rien demandé. Et après, qu'avait prévu son pervers de chef ? Une virée dans son lit ? A présent, ce n'était plus de la confusion qu'il ressentait mais un mélange de dégout et de colère.

Le jeune homme qui les avait accueilli avait laissé sa place à l'une de ces collègues. C'est elle qui revint à leur table afin de prendre la commande. Pour le plus grand soulagement de Takano, son invité avait fini par trancher. Alors qu'ils attendaient les plats, le silence s'invita de nouveau entre eux. N'avaient-ils rien à se dire ? C'est ce que Ritsu ne cessait de penser depuis de longs mois. Cette situation était forte déplaisante pour lui. Mais il devait bien admettre que depuis le début de leur escapade, Takano n'avait rien tenté. Quoi faire ? Le jeune éditeur se posait, comme toujours, une multitudes de questions. Pourtant pour une fois, il voulait faire quelque chose. Il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta d'ouvrir la bouche.

— Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? s'inquiéta l'aîné.

L'éditeur en chef venait de le coiffer au poteau !

— Non, tout va bien, balbutia le brun.

— La maison n'est plus très loin. dès que nous aurons dîner, nous nous y rendrons directement et tu pourras aller dormir.

Masamune parlait doucement et semblait vraiment s'intéresser à lui. D'un coup, Ritsu sentit son corps le brûler, presque le consumer de l'intérieur. Le regard noisette de son vis-à-vis accrocha ses émeraudes. Cela le troubla davantage qu'à l'accoutumé, mais il en ignorait la raison. Enfin si, il savait mais ne voulait toujours pas l'admettre. C'était comme se trahir, rejeter les dix dernières années où il s'était juré de ne jamais retomber amoureux. Pourtant, en sa présence - celle de son ex amant - il lui arrivait de se laisser aller. Dans ces cas, une part de lui regrettait amèrement alors que l'autre partie de lui en était heureux … Vraiment cette situation le désarçonnait.

— Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où nous étions, demanda timidement Onodera.

— Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Takano.

Masamune appuya sa joue sur poing fermé, son coude était posé sur la table. Dans cette position, sa tête était légèrement inclinée. Il fixait toujours son amant. Il lui expliqua qu'ils se trouvaient près de Nagahama dans la préfecture Shiga, que la maison dans laquelle ils se rendaient appartenait à sa mère mais que celle-ci n'y allait plus. La demeure se situait au bord du lac Biwa, sans voisin dans les trois cents mètres à la ronde.

Onodera s'étonnait d'entendre autant le son de la voix son patron. D'ordinaire, le silence s'emparait d'eux. Pourtant là, Takano semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter de parler.

— Dans cet endroit, le réseau cellulaire est inexistant. Dans la maison, il n'y a pas de téléphone fixe ni internet. Cet endroit est parfait pour se reposer, ajouta l'aîné sans quitter du regard son amour.

Ritsu, lui, fouilla dans sa poche afin de vérifier le réseau de son portable. Mais les dires de son hôte s'avéraient exacts. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'éteindre. La jeune serveuse revint dans cet entre-fait pour leur apporter leurs commandes. Les deux hommes la remercièrent et entamèrent leur assiette. Le silence revint, mais il était moins pesant. Parfois, ils s'observèrent. Parfois, ils parlèrent … un peu.

Parfois Onodera surprenait un sourire sur le lèvre de son patron. Chose rare, du moins en sa présence. Cela lui arrivait plus lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Yokozawa, ce qui rendait jaloux le jeune éditeur. Mais là, ils étaient seuls et c'était grâce à lui que Masamune semblait heureux.

Après avoir réglée la note, ils quittèrent le petit établissement et regagnèrent la voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un portail qui s'ouvrit grâce à une télécommande placée dans le véhicule. Takano se gara dans l'allée alors que le portail se referma. Ritsu descendit de la voiture et observa les lieux. Tout semblait si calme si paisible. Il pouvait entendre le léger remous de l'eau du lac non loin de là. La bâtisse était assez vieille mais en bon état. Elle paraissait entretenue alors que son hôte lui avait expliqué que personne ne venait là souvent. L'aîné ouvrit la porte d'entrée et invita son amant à franchir le seuil de cette maison. L'endroit était spacieux et accueillant. Les deux hommes ôtèrent leurs chaussures et enfilèrent des chaussons qui étaient à disposition dans un petit placard à droite de la porte d'entrée.

L'invité suivit son hôte dans toutes les pièces de l'habitation. Il avait le droit à une visite en bonne et due forme. Onodera se sentait gêné de pénétrer ainsi dans l'intimité de son supérieur hiérarchique et se demandait, une fois de plus, pourquoi il avait fini par accepter de le suivre. La décoration des pièces du bas était assez simple, mais chaleureuse et avec tout le confort. Tout y était parfaitement rangé et propre. On pourrait presque penser que quelqu'un vivait ici, pourtant il n'y avait personne. La cuisine était ouverte sur le séjour / salle à manger. Les murs blancs tranchaient avec les portes et les fenêtres en chêne foncé. Les meubles de la cuisine aménagée ainsi que ceux du reste de la pièce étaient en bois clair. Quelques reproductions de toiles de Maître, aquarelles et photos trônaient sur les murs.

La visite se poursuivit à l'étage où se trouvait la salle de bain et deux chambres. Celle du maître des lieux et celle pour les invités. La première était élégante et ne ressemblait pas à Takano. Cela devait surement être la chambre de sa mère. Onodera déglutit difficilement. Cela voulait dire que la chambre d'amis était celle que Masamune occupait lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit le jeune éditeur sut qu'il avait vu juste. Il y avait une montagne de livres en tout genre, un bureau bien rangé - comme celui de son appartement - près de la fenêtre, et un lit simple. Ritsu hésita à pénétrer dans cet antre.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta l'aîné en voyant son hésitation.

— Hein ! Heu ! … Non… Ca va ! bafouilla Ritsu.

— Si ça ne te convient pas, je peux partager mon lit, sourit Takano.

— HEIN ! Non, c'est parfait ! s'empressa de dire l'intéressé en agitant les mains devant lui.

Masamune soupira. Il avait essayé mais pour une fois il voulait que ce soit Ritsu qui prenne les devants. Mais autant dire qu'il avait plus de chance de voir de la neige en été…

— Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? Un café, un thé ? demanda l'éditeur en chef.

— Non merci.

— Si tu as besoin de quoique que ce soit, je suis en bas.

Ritsu remercia son ex petit ami qui le laissa prendre possession des lieux. Alors que Takano s'affairait dans la cuisine à se faire un bon café, Onodera posa son sac sur la commode de la chambre. Il hésitait à y ranger ses vêtements. Il laissa cela de côté en s'approchant de la fenêtre. Le peu qu'il pouvait distinguer le subjugua presque. Il y avait peu d'éclairage public et cela rendait bien plus visible qu'en ville le ciel étoilé. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait vu pareil spectacle et pour le coup, c'est son ex amant qu'il devait remercier.

Il était fatigué mais ne put réprimer la pulsion qu'il le conduisit dehors. Il fit le tour de la maison pour se retrouver face au lac et face à une vue totalement dégagée. Il s'assit à terre, les jambes repliées vers son torse et les enlaça de ses deux bras. Il observait ce plafond étincelant, cherchant à reconnaitre les constellations. Le brun se laissait envahir par la sérénité du lieu. Cet endroit l'apaisait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Dans la maison, Takano était debout face à la baie vitré tenant dans une main une tasse pleine d'un café fumant et de l'autre une cigarette qu'il venait de s'allumer. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer, il posa sa tasse et éteignit sa tige de tabac tout juste consumée et se rendit dehors à son tour. Il chercha son hôte et le trouva assit à même le sol, le nez orienté vers le ciel. L'espion déglutit péniblement. En cet instant, Ritsu dégageait tant de confiance en soi, tant de charme que Masamune ne put retenir un frisson de désir. Il ne voulait pas le déranger mais la température descendait rapidement et son amour risquait d'avoir froid. Il alla chercher une large et chaude couverture dans sa chambre et rejoignit son bel adonis qui semblait n'attendre que lui.

— Tu risques d'avoir froid si tu restes là, s'inquiéta l'aîné.

Alors que Ritsu se retourna, Takano s'installa derrière lui et les enroula dans la couverture. L'étreinte était possessive mais douce, ce qui surpris fortement l'otage. Fidèle à son habitude, Onodera était crispé pourtant au bout de quelques minutes, et voyant que son hôte ne tentait rien, il réussit à se détendre légèrement. Les minutes s'égrenaient tranquillement. Tous deux observaient la voûte céleste.

Takano souriait, il était heureux. Cette proximité délicate et sensuelle lui plaisait. Il est vrai que d'ordinaire, il préférait l'attaque de front afin d'éviter que son amant ne lui fasse faux-bond. Mais là, en cet instant, il reconnu aisément que la douceur avait également ses bons côtés d'autant que Ritsu ne cherchait pas à s'enfuir, et cela était rare. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à lui en faire mal, en écoutant attentivement il entendit celui de son amour battre à tout rompre lui aussi. Quand Ritsu allait-il accepter ses sentiments ? C'était la question qui brûlait les lèvres de Takano mais qui le consumait également de l'intérieur.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot lors de ce moment privilégié. Puis, contre toute attente Onodera vint s'appuyer contre le torse chaud de son ex-amant et posa sa tête, légèrement inclinée, sur son épaule accueillante. Takano déglutit péniblement en sentant le poids de Ritsu sur lui cependant il ne bougea pas et ne dit rien. Il avait bien trop peur que son bel adonis ne s'éloigne. Enfin, Onodera décida d'un rapprochement et cela était loin de déplaire à notre éditeur en chef. Leurs poitrines étaient au bord de l'implosion. Tant de sensations les submergèrent. D'un coup, ils ne voyaient plus le verre à moitié vide mais à moitié plein…

La température extérieure continuait sa chute, et malgré l'épaisse couverture qui les recouvrait le froid commençait à les engourdir. A contre-coeur, Takano suggéra l'idée de rentrer. Ritsu acquiesça, même s'il devait s'avouer qu'il était bien dans l'étau dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était néanmoins temps d'aller se coucher.

— Bonne nuit, Ritsu…, susurra Masamune en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

— Bonne… nuit…, répondit-il tout rougissant, une fois encore.

L'aîné, qui se trouvait à présent à quelques centimètres de l'objet de ses désirs, l'attira à lui pour lui voler un énième baiser. Onodera ne tenta pas de se débattre et se laissa, pour une fois, porter par cette douce caresse. Pourtant Takano rompit le contact et laissa son amant aller se coucher, seul…

—

Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, Ritsu se sentit bien seul dans cette chambre si vide et si froide. Il était appuyée contre la porte qu'il venait de refermer derrière lui. La tête posée contre le bois, il soupirait. Son coeur lui faisait mal. Ses mains et ses jambes tremblaient. Tout son être semblait attendre Takano. Ses réflexions furent perturbées lorsqu'il entendit la porte opposée à la sienne s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il semblerait que Masamune ait enfin rejoint sa chambre.

Onodera sentit son visage s'empourprer face à ses pensées. En une fraction de seconde il voulut sortir de cette chambre sans vie pour le rejoindre. Mais sa timidité et son côté blasé de l'amour l'en empêchèrent une fois encore. Il reconnut que cette journée avait été sympathique en sa compagnie. Que pour une fois, son aîné n'avait pas cherché à le mettre dans son lit. Il avait apprécié la douceur de ses mots et de ses gestes. Notamment lorsqu'ils étaient dehors il y avait encore quelques minutes. Ce moment, il l'avait savouré. Presque chéri. Son organe de vie avait raté plusieurs battements au moment où Takano l'avait rejoint et enlacé. Il aurait presque souhaité que cet instant ne s'arrête pas, alors lorsque Masamune lui avait suggéré de rentrer son coeur avait cessé de battre.

Lors de ses dernières réflexions et par automatisme, il ôta ses vêtements pour mettre ses habits de nuit puis se glissa dans le lit froid afin de se laisser enfin emporter par Morphée.

—

Masamune avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions en présence de Ritsu et rompre le baiser avait été pour lui un crève-coeur. Pourtant, il se l'était promis : le laisser venir à lui durant ces quelques jours. Cette journée avait été un supplice pour lui. Etre aussi proche de lui mais en même temps si loin le torturait. Il n'avait cessé de l'épier du coin des yeux afin d'essayer d'entrevoir les émotions de son amour. Mais fidèle à lui-même, Ritsu ne montrait pas grand chose à part les rougeurs sur son si fin visage.

Takano était dans le salon, il fumait une dernière cigarette avant d'aller se coucher. Son esprit divaguait sur Onodera. Il regrettait d'avoir pris cette décision de le laisser venir à lui. Il savait que Ritsu ne ferait pas le premier pas et qu'il se débattrait toujours, refusant d'accepter ses propres sentiments. Néanmoins, il voulait espérer. Il l'aimait tellement fort que cela le consumait de l'intérieur, chaque jour un peu plus. Il se souvint de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand enfin il sut qui était son nouvel éditeur : un mélange de colère, de tristesse et d'amour. Il pensait avoir mis cette histoire de côté mais il n'en était rien. Loin de là ! Et au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, il retombait amoureux de celui qui l'avait trahit dix ans plus tôt. Mais, l'amour est toujours le plus fort. Takano laissa échapper un lourd soupir.

Il écrasa sa tige fumante dans le cendrier près de lui, éteignit les lumières et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Un frisson le prit lorsqu'il vit que la lumière de son ancienne était encore allumée. De savoir que son amour, son amant, allait dormir si près de lui, dans son ancienne chambre, dans son ancien lit lui broya le coeur. Il aurait tant voulu le sentir près de lui, sentir son odeur, sentir son corps onduler sous le sien… Mais ce soir rien ne se passera…

Takano s'était dévêtu afin de mettre un vieux pantalon de jogging et un vieux t-shirt en guise de pyjama puis se coucha. Il mit un certain temps pour trouver le sommeil, mais il finit par sombrer en pensant à la journée du lendemain. Alors peut-être que son bel adonis viendra à lui…

A suivre….


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux reviews des " Guests" :**

**Cally : Merci pour ta review. Oui, Takano remporte le premier round, mais pour savoir qui gagne le match va falloir attendre un peu ! :)**

**Esu-Chan : Merci également pour ta review ainsi que pour tes compliments. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

28 Mars

Une bonne odeur émanait de la cuisine lorsqu'Onodera ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il avait dormi du sommeil du juste et n'avait pas entendu son patron se lever. Il passa dans la salle de bain pour se doucher puis il s'habilla avec un jean bleu foncé et un t-shirt noir, assez large. Ses cheveux mouillés restaient néanmoins encore indisciplinés. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les escaliers. Plus il descendait, plus son coeur le serrait dans sa poitrine. Un léger tremblement le prit lorsqu'il posa une main hésitante sur la poignée de la porte de la cuisine. Leur rapprochement de la nuit dernière y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Ritsu s'était laisser aller encore une fois et il s'en voulait. Comment se comporter devant lui maintenant ? Takano devait sûrement jubiler et attendre qu'il entre dans la pièce pour lui sauter dessus. Pourtant, il n'avait rien tenté la veille ! Onodera ouvrit enfin la porte qui le séparait de son hôte, ou plutôt de celui qui commençait sérieusement à hanter ses pensées.

— Bonjour … Takano, salua timidement le cadet.

Masamune se retourna et lui sourit. En cet instant il ne voulait qu'une chose : le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser langoureusement, sensuellement mais il se retint. Il se l'était promis : le laisser venir à lui. Mais pourquoi avait-il décidé ça ? Takano ne le savait plus vraiment. Il ne souhaitait qu'être avec lui, profiter de ces jours de repos loin du travail. L'éditeur en chef prit grandement sur lui pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras, ne pas lui faire l'amour car en cet instant sans vraiment en être conscient Ritsu était désirable aux yeux de son aîné. Il déglutit discrètement avant de prendre la parole.

— Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? s'inquiéta t-il.

— Oui, merci. Ca sent bon, se hasarda t-il à dire.

— Merci ! Installe-toi c'est presque prêt.

Takano avait préparé un petit déjeuner typiquement japonais avec du thé, une omelette, du riz, du poisson et des raviolis chinois. Tout cela agitait les papilles gustatives du jeune éditeur qui s'installa à table presque immédiatement imité par son hôte. Le repas se déroula dans le silence, ce même silence qui s'emparait d'eux chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils n'avaient vraiment rien à se dire… Onodera pestait silencieusement.

— As-tu une idée de ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Masamune.

— C'est que… je ne connais pas cette ville !

— Il y a des brochures sur la table du salon. Tu pourras y jeter un oeil pendant que je prendrais ma douche.

Ritsu ne dit rien mais apprécia le geste de son aîné. Après le petit déjeuner, Takano se rendit dans la salle de bain alors qu'Onodera s'installa dans le salon pour regarder les brochures que lui avait si gentiment laissé son hôte. Il détailla tous les fascicules minutieusement. Maintenant qu'il était là, autant en profiter !

Alors que son attention se portait sur les dépliants, il se souvint qu'il avait emporter le dernier storyboard de l'une des auteurs qu'il gérait. Il s'était promis d'y jeter un oeil dans le week end mais comment le dire à son hôte, à coup sûr et connaissant Takano il allait se mette en colère.

Onodera adorait l'eau, alors naturellement l'un de ses choix se porta sur une croisière sur le lac et pensa aussi visiter le château de Nagahama en espérant que Takano accepte.

— Alors, tu as vu des choses intéressantes ? dit une voix derrière lui.

— Takano ! la surprise du cadet se lisait sur son visage empourpré.

— Désolé de t'avoir surpris !

— C'est rien.

— Alors, on fait quoi ? redemanda Takano.

— Et bien … heu … J'aimerai bien faire une croisière sur le lac et pourquoi pas visiter le château de Nagahama. Enfin, si tu veux…

— Parfais ! Je suis heureux de voir que tu as su prendre une décision, lui sourit-il.

Onodera détourna ses émeraudes alors que ses pommettes se teintèrent une fois de plus alors que son hôte s'approchait de lui.

— Très bien, je vais appeler pour avoir les horaires, reprit Masamune.

— Ok. Mais je dois regarder un storyboard avant de sortir, s'aventura à dire Ritsu.

A ces mots, Takano se retourna un peu trop sèchement au gout d'Onodera.

— HEIN ! Tu as emporté du travail ? Non mais je rêve ! s'énerva l'aîné.

— Mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a traîné jusqu'ici sans même me demander si je n'avais rien à faire ! Je n'ai rien demandé ! hurla à son tour le brun.

— Non mais franchement ! Je fais ça pour ton anniversaire et voilà comment tu me remercies !

— Je te l'ai dit : je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Et pour ta gouverne, j'ai un métier !

— Hein ! Parce que moi je ne travaille pas ! aboya Masamune.

Cette dispute tournait en rond. Takano devait bien admettre que son amant était très pro, néanmoins il aurait souhaité que pour une fois, leur métier m'interfère pas lors de ces quelques jours de repos. Il soupira alors que le brun ne décolérait pas.

— Bon ! Va chercher le storyboard et pendant ce temps je vais téléphoner pour les horaires de l'après-midi.

— Heu…. Onodera ne savait plus quoi penser devant le comportement de son patron.

— On va faire ça ensemble. A deux ça ira plus vite ! fit remarquer l'éditeur en chef.

— Je peux faire ça tout seul, je ne suis plus un débutant ! reprit de plus belle le plus jeune.

— Rahh ! Bon sang ! Il ne s'agit pas d'expérience mais de rapidité d'action. Je ne suis pas venu ici avec toi pour bosser !

Alors que Takano s'apprêtait à sortir, Onodera l'interpella.

— Je croyais qu'il n'y avait ni réseau ni fixe ici ! persifla le brun.

— Il y a une cabine téléphonique en bas de la rue. Alors, tu commences la correction du storyboard et je t'aide dès que je reviens.

Sans laisser le temps à Ritsu de réagir, Masamune se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement puis tourna les talons pour aller passer les coups de fil pour organiser leur journée. Onodera soupira mais alla chercher le storyboard, s'installa dans le salon puis se mit à le lire et à en commencer la correction. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, son hôte franchit le seuil de la pièce, le sourire sur les lèvres.

— Le départ pour la croisière est à quatorze heures trente et le retour est prévu vers les dix-sept heures. Ca te va ?

— Oui.. je crois ! balbutia Onodera.

— Ok, donc il faut qu'on finisse rapidement. Et demain matin, on ira visiter le château.

— Très… bien…

Les deux hommes se mirent au travail. Durant de longues heures, ils restèrent quasiment muets, se concentrant sur leur tâche. Takano voulait absolument terminer ça le plus tôt possible afin de pouvoir sortir avec son amant. D'autant que pour le coup, c'est lui qui avait proposé quelque chose. Pris dans la correction du document, Ritsu était très sérieux comme à son habitude. Le coude sur la table, Masamune appuya sa joue sur son poing fermé et l'observa. Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard que le jeune éditeur le vit l'épier. Leurs iris s'accrochèrent durant de longues secondes, avant qu'Onodera ne brise le contact. Tous deux pensèrent à la veille au soir. Ce rapprochement avait été doux, presque romantique et le cadet en avait été l'investigateur. Alors pourquoi autant de distance ce matin ? Takano avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à comprendre son invité. Il avait changé en dix ans, lui aussi sans doute…

Lorsque ce travail fut enfin achevé, ils déjeunèrent rapidement et se rendirent sur le port pour l'embarcation après avoir été acheter les billets. Sur le quai d'embarquement, Onodera observait son patron à la dérobée. Il admettait qu'il avait une certaine allure, un certain charme et qu'il était séduisant. Mais il avait encore du mal à accepter ses sentiments. De son côté, Masamune était heureux de faire cette sortie avec son bel adonis. C'était la toute première fois qu'ils faisaient ce genre de chose ensemble et cela le comblait.

Le bateau qui les emportait comptait deux étages. Le niveau inférieur était entièrement fermé et vitré permettant aux passagers de voir l'extérieur sans se soucier du vent ou de la fraicheur. Le niveau supérieur, quant à lui, était bien plus ouvert et seule une petite partie était protégée de l'extérieur. En cette fin de mois mars, le temps était encore un peu frais, surtout sur l'eau, néanmoins, les deux éditeurs décidèrent de rester au second étage du bateau car il y avait peu de monde ni à l'abri ni dehors.

Ils s'appuyèrent contre le garde-au-corps de la poupe - face à l'eau - et laissait divaguer leurs regards ainsi que leurs esprits. Leurs cheveux s'indisciplinaient au gré de la brise et parfois un frisson les prenait. Ils se sentaient simplement bien. Durant cette croisière, le capitaine expliquait l'histoire des lieux et des bâtisses. Les deux hommes écoutaient attentivement, sans un mot, et observaient les endroits mentionnés par le guide. Parfois Ritsu cherchait sans trouver alors Takano se plaçait derrière lui, tendait l'un de ses bras dans la bonne direction afin d'aider son amour à voir le site indiqué. Dans ces brefs moments, le cadet sentait sa poitrine le meurtrir de l'intérieur, ses joues s'empourprer, ses jambes fléchir. Parfois il déglutissait difficilement, se demandant souvent ce qu'allait faire son patron. Mais Masamune restait bien sage.

L'aîné profita à fond de cette croisière sur le lac, croisière qu'il n'avait jamais faite, et s'octroyait souvent le droit d'épier les réactions de son amant. Ritsu semblait s'émerveiller de tout ce qu'il voyait et semblait se détendre. Lui était juste heureux. Oui, heureux de partager ces moments avec Onodera. Peut-être que ce soir au dîner, ils auront enfin un sujet de discussion autre que le travail ou le silence…

Lorsque Takano se plaçait derrière Ritsu, pour l'aider à poser son regard sur le site indiqué par le commandant de bord, son organe de vie cessait de battre. Chaque fois une folle envie de l'enlacer le prenait. Chaque fois il voulait déposer de tendres baisers sur la nuque offerte involontairement. Chaque fois il voulait l'inonder de caresses. Oui ! Chaque fois… Mais il ne fit rien. Il l'aimait même si souvent Ritsu l'agaçait avec son comportement distant et froid. Mais il l'aimait et peut-être même bien plus que dix ans auparavant.

La fin de ce merveilleux moment arrivait à grand pas maintenant. La brise du début d'après midi faisait lentement place à un climat plus venteux. Des vagues se formaient sur la surface du lac faisant de plus en plus tanguer le navire. Un roulis plus important que les autres fit perdre l'équilibre à Onodera. Il fut rattraper in extremis par Takano qui en profita pour l'enlacer. Un deuxième roulis les projeta vers la partie vitrée. L'aîné se cala sur la baie vitrée toujours en tenant fermement son amant.

Le commandant de bord invita tous les passagers qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur de se mettre à l'abri dans les espaces fermés. Masamune et Ritsu, qui étaient seuls au niveau supérieur du bateau, écoutèrent les recommandations du pilote et pénétrèrent dans l'espace clos du second étage.

— Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Takano.

— Ou… oui merci, hésita à répondre le cadet. Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant.

L'éditeur en chef n'avait pas envie d'accéder à la demande de son amant. Non ! Il voulait profiter de ce tendre instant. Alors il l'enserra plus fort avec l'un de ses bras. Avec sa main libre, il lui caressa le visage, lui releva le menton et profita qu'ils soient seuls pour l'embrasser. Masamune ne se lassait pas de la douceur des lèvres de son amant et ne perdait jamais une occasion de lui montrer son amour. Ritsu sentit une nouvelle fois son visage s'empourprer lorsque leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Mais quand il sentit la langue de son vis-à-vis quémander l'entrée de sa bouche, il se sentit défaillir. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois, mais quelque chose changeait en lui et au lieu de se débattre il se laissa faire. Il permit à la langue inquisitrice de se mêler à la sienne et un ballet sensuel les emporta.

Cet instant fit oublier à Onodera qu'ils étaient sur un bateau et que quelqu'un pouvait les surprendre. Son corps le brûlait. Son coeur s'acharnait dans sa poitrine. Ses jambes chancelaient et pas uniquement à cause du roulis du navire. Takano n'était pas vraiment mieux, à vrai dire. Il fut grandement surpris de la réaction de son amant qui n'avait pas cherché à se défaire de cette étreinte. C'est à ce moment là que le commandant de bord annonça l'arrivée au port. Le baiser prit fin, laissant pantois les deux hommes. Ce doux moment était hélas terminé…

—

Après que le navire ait accosté, les deux hommes regagnèrent la rive. Chacun d'eux avait apprécié cette balade. Onodera admit que son vis-à-vis avait su se tenir, enfin presque, et avait été très agréable. De son côté, Takano voyait son amant se rapprocher de lui et cela lui faisait plaisir.

Le retour à la maison se fit néanmoins une fois de plus dans le silence. Ils arpentaient la rue commerçante presque vide d'âmes. Le petit village était pittoresque et son centre ne possédait que quelques boutiques d'appoints. Il fallait faire plusieurs kilomètres pour voir un centre commercial. Cette ambiance sereine convenait à Ritsu. Le temps semblait s'écouler lentement, pas comme dans les grosses villes. Ici, on prenait le temps de vivre. Lorsqu'il travaille, au contraire, les journées ne sont pas assez longues et le temps passe trop vite. Personne n'a vraiment le temps de vivre. Onodera lâcha un soupir de bien être et sourit, enfin.

— Tu as l'air d'être heureux, fit remarquer Takano.

Le cadet riva ses prunelles à celles de son patron et acquiesça.

— Cette balade m'a fait du bien et cet endroit est paisible. Je me sens presque revigoré alors que je suis si fatigué en temps normal. Mer…ci, ajouta timidement le jeune éditeur.

Masamune écarquilla les yeux. Son amant le remerciait.

— De rien ! J'ai bien fait d'insister alors…

— Oui, murmura Ritsu tout rougissant.

Le reste du chemin pour rentrer à la maison se fit dans un silence bien plus léger. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans l'habitation. Le temps s'était rafraichi et Onodera frissonnait.

— Tu as froid ? Veux-tu boire quelque chose de chaud ? demanda Takano.

— Je prendrais bien un café, baragouina le brun.

L'aîné se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de leur faire un bon café chaud. Lui aussi avait un peu froid, à vrai dire. Alors qu'il préparait le breuvage, une sonnerie se fit entendre : celle de la porte d'entrée. Bien trop occupé dans la cuisine, il demanda à son invité s'il pouvait aller ouvrir, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner.

— Bonjour, je m'appelle Naeko. Est-ce que Takano est là ? demanda une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années.

— Heu ! Enchanté, je suis Onodera Ritsu, fit l'invité en saluant la demoiselle. Il est dans la cuisine. Entrez ! lui proposa t-il.

Naeko remercia Ritsu et pénétra dans la demeure. Le brun l'escorta jusque dans le salon et alla chercher son hôte. A peine l'éditeur en chef avait franchi le seuil de la pièce que l'adolescente lui sauta au coup. Ils semblaient bien se connaître et Onodera se sentit mal à l'aise. De trop. Jaloux. _Jaloux ? _Pourquoi ressentait-il de la jalousie et surtout envers une jeune fille ? Peut-être se trouvait-elle là où il souhaiterait être : dans les bras de Masamune. Le cadet se rabroua. Il ne devait pas penser à cela. Il ne voulait plus tomber amoureux. Pourtant, à maintes reprises il s'était laisser aller dans les étreintes passionnées de Takano. Le regrettant souvent, au début puis de moins en moins. A quoi bon nier l'évidence ? Il savait, sans se l'avouer, depuis le début que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son supérieur hiérarchique étaient bel et bien de l'amour. Ritsu venait de se rendre compte que, tout comme Takano, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Sa respiration se saccadait. Des perles d'eau salées menaçaient de s'écouler sur son visage fin.

Perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, Onodera n'entendait pas la conversation de Takano et de Naeko et en fait, il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste qu'elle parte. Il sursauta quand il entendit la voix de Masamune l'appeler.

— Oï ! ONODERA ! hurla presque Takano.

— Hein ! Quoi ! réagit enfin Ritsu après plusieurs appels.

— T'es lourd ! Tu pourrais suivre au moins ! s'agaça l'aîné.

— Désolé, murmura gêné l'intéressé.

Takano soupira et se tint l'arrête du nez. Il aimait vraiment Ritsu mais il le trouvait aussi exaspérant.

— Naeko est venu nous dire que mes grands-parents nous invitent à dîner ce soir. Enfin, si nous n'avons rien de prévu.

— Fais comme tu veux, je peux rester seul.

Ritsu n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que lui avait dit son patron et avait répondu d'un ton détaché. Il ne voulait pas rester seul, pas après cette journée néanmoins il ne souhaitait pas non plus que son hôte se prive d'une soirée avec sa famille.

— HEIN ! T'es sourd ma parole ! On est TOUS les deux invités !

— Arrête de m'insulter, reprit sur le même ton le brun.

Naeko ne savait plus quoi penser. Les deux hommes semblaient ne pas vraiment s'entendre pourtant une atmosphère légère régnait autour d'elle.

— Je suis… aussi invité ? Mais je ne connais pas ta famille et je ne veux pas m'imposer, ajouta Onodera.

— Mais tu t'imposes pas puisque se sont mes grands-parents qui t'invitent, reprit Masamune.

Takano se tourna vers Naeko qui n'avait pas bougé et qui ne disait plus rien. Il lui demanda de dire à ses grands-parents qu'ils acceptaient l'invitation. Ritsu riva ses prunelles émeraudes dans celles de son patron et semblait une fois de plus en colère.

— Ne prends pas de décisions pour moi ! s'emporta Ritsu.

— En ne voulant pas accepter cette invitation, tu vexes ma famille ! riposta à son tour l'éditeur en chef.

— Nous irons ! fit Masamune en soutenant le regard de son amant.

Onodera rageait, Takano fulminait et la pauvre Naeko ne comprenait vraiment rien.

— Ok ! Bon je vous laisse et je vais prévenir tes grands-parents, dit la jeune fille en laissant les deux hommes.

Masamune se rapprocha de son amant et fit cesser la querelle par un baiser. Cette fois, Ritsu ne se laissa pas faire et tenta de repousser son aîné.

— Laisse-moi ! s'écria le jeune éditeur.

— A quoi tu joues ?

— Mais à rien !

— Tu es bizarre depuis que Naeko est arrivée, fit remarquer Takano.

— Hein ! Mais non…, rougit-il.

— Je le crois pas, t'es jaloux d'elle !

— Pourquoi je serais jaloux ? s'énerva le brun.

— Parce que tu es amoureux de moi, susurra Masamune.

Onodera pâlit d'un coup. Pourquoi n'admettait-il pas ce fait ? Après tout, quelques minutes auparavant il avait bien éprouvé ce sentiment étrange ! Il fit en sorte de détourner la conversation.

— Qui…qui… est-ce ? bafouilla t-il.

— Hein ! T'es vraiment jaloux, je le crois pas ! soupira l'aîné. Elle s'appelle YAMADA Naeko. Ses parents et elle vivent à côté de chez mes grands-parents. La famille Yamada les aide à maintenir cette maison debout. Je connais Naeko depuis qu'elle est née, elle me voit comme son frère.

Le cadet n'osait pas regarder son hôte dans les yeux et fidèle à lui-même se sentit bête en cet instant. Comment avait-il pu penser que Takano pouvait avoir le béguin pour une adolescente ? Pourquoi sautait-il toujours aux conclusions ?

— Dé… désolé, baragouina le brun.

— Tsss ! T'es pas croyable !

—

Aux alentours de dix-neuf heures quinze et à contre-coeur Ritsu était près pour le dîner chez les grands-parents de son patron. Les deux hommes sortirent de la maison et descendirent la rue. L'ambiance était glacée.

— Ils savent, dit tout à coup Masamune.

— Hein, de quoi tu parles ?

— Pour nous !

Onodera sentit son estomac se retourner et ses joues s'empourprer.

— Je suis proche d'eux et je leur avait parlé de toi il y a dix ans. Quand tu es arrivé chez Marukawa, ta présence me perturbait. Je leur ai dit ce qui se passait.

— Tu… tu veux dire qu'ils savent qu'ont est sorti ensemble ? hésita à l'interroger le jeune éditeur.

— Oui, et ils savent que je suis retombé amoureux de toi, répondit l'aîné.

Ritsu avala difficilement sa salive. Les grands-parents de Takano étaient au courant de tout et depuis le début. Pourquoi l'avait-il invité ce soir ? A coup sûr il essuierait leurs reproches. D'un coup, il s'arrêta de marcher et voulut faire demi-tour mais c'était sans compter Masamune.

— Oï, Onodera ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— Je.. je… je …

— Quoi ?

— Je ne veux pas y aller !

— Hein ! T'es vraiment lourd ! Mes grands-parents ne t'ont pas invité pour te faire des reproches, tenta d'expliquer l'éditeur en chef.

Masamune prit la main de son amant et le traina quasiment de force. Pourquoi devaient-ils toujours s'affronter ? Ils avaient pourtant passé une bonne journée ensemble, alors pourquoi ? Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une demeure d'apparence simple. Un portail donnait accès à un petit jardin qui se trouvait devant la maison où il n'y avait pas d'étage. Des volets en bois encadraient les fenêtres.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme âgée qui leur offrait en plus son beau sourire. Elle avait les cheveux attachés en chignon mais ce qui surprit plus Ritsu c'est qu'elle ne portait pas de vêtements traditionnels.

— Ha vous voilà ! dit-elle en enlaçant son petit-fil. Je suis heureuse de te voir Masamune.

— Grand-mère ! Je suis heureux aussi. Je te présente ONODERA Ritsu.

— Enchanté de vous rencontrer madame Takano, dit le brun en se courbant en signe de respect. Vous pouvez m'appeler Ritsu, précisa t-il gêné.

— Depuis le temps qu'on entend parler de vous, je suis moi aussi heureuse de vous rencontrer.

La vieille femme fit entrer les deux hommes qui furent accueillis par monsieur Takano. Le vieillard souriait et semblait heureux de voir Masamune et l'enlacèrent également. Ritsu fut présenté et accueilli chaleureusement. Il ne s'attendait pas à être si bien accepter, surtout après avoir apprit qu'ils savaient pour lui et Takano.

L'habitation n'était pas vraiment spacieuse et cela se comprenait. Les personnes vivants ici étaient âgée et à leurs âges il est difficile d'entretenir une maison. Dans la hall d'entré, il y avait un grand placard pour les manteaux et un meuble pour ranger les chaussures. Sachant qu'ils allaient avoir des invités, les hôtes avaient sorti des pantoufles d'intérieurs.

Après avoir ôté vestes et chaussures, tous se dirigèrent vers le salon. C'était une pièce de taille moyenne, très chaleureuse et possédant tout le confort. Une table avait été dressée pour quatre. Onodera n'était pas vraiment à l'aise mais essayait d'être discret. Takano le regardait à la dérobée et voyait sa gêne. Il sourit. En cet instant, il était entouré des seules personnes importantes pour lui et cela le rendit heureux, très heureux.

Ritsu le vit. Il n'avait encore jamais vu ce sourire sur les lèvres de son patron. Une myriade de sentiments le submergea. Le visage de Masamune semblait si serein, si rayonnant. Oui ! Rayonnant… L'organe de vie du brun s'emballa dans sa poitrine, bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée. C'était surprenant de voir l'aîné ainsi. Il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de son patron qui se sentit observé. Takano riva ses prunelles noisette aux émeraudes de Ritsu qui, pour une fois, ne détourna pas le regard.

A mesure que le temps s'écoulait, le jeune éditeur se détendait, un peu. Il comprit bien vite que les grands-parents de son ex-amant acceptaient le fait que leur petit-fils soit amoureux d'un autre homme. Chose impensable de la part de ses parents. Les occupants de l'habitation arboraient de la discrétion quant à son passé avec Takano et de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. Onodera s'en étonna. Après tout et à cause d'un malencontreux malentendu, ils avaient rompu mais monsieur et madame Takano ne semblaient pas lui en tenir rigueur.

A la fin du repas, naturellement Ritsu aida la maîtresse de maison à débarrasser la table et ce, malgré les protestations de la vieille femme.

— Laissez-moi vous aider pour la vaisselle, insista Onodera.

— Merci, mais ça va aller, dit gentiment madame Takano. Allez rejoindre mon petit-fils, sourit-elle.

— Vous savez Tak… Masamune vient de sortir avec votre époux pour fumer, j'ai un peu de temps avant que nous ne partions.

— Bon puisque vous insistez, je peux me permettre de vous laisser laver ? demanda t-elle.

— Oui bien sûr ! répondit le brun enthousiaste.

Le silence régnait dans la petite cuisine. Décidément, c'était de famille !

— J'aimerais vous dire merci, Ritsu ! dit soudainement la vieille femme.

— Pardon ! s'étonna le brun.

— Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon petit-fils aussi heureux. Cela doit remonter à l'époque où vous étiez ensemble, expliqua t-elle.

Onodera écarquilla ses orbes et se tourna vers son hôte. Il ne sut quoi dire. Lui aussi avait remarqué que son patron était heureux mais il avait mis cela sur le fait qu'il était en compagnie de sa famille. Madame Takano sourit devant la mine étonnée de son invité.

— Vous savez, il a vraiment très mal vécu votre départ soudain il y a dix ans et il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps pour refaire surface. Mais depuis que vous êtes réapparu dans sa vie, et même si tout n'est pas très clair entre vous, Masamune est heureux. Et son grand-père et moi en sommes ravis.

— Je… je …, Ritsu se mit à rougir.

— Allons, allons. Ce n'était nullement un reproche. Masamune nous a expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un malentendu, reprit-elle. Vous avez dû souffrir également, je me trompe ?

— C'est que …, hésita le jeune éditeur. Oui ! murmura t-il.

— L'aimez-vous encore ? interrogea t-elle. Oh, je suis désolé. Me voilà bien indiscrète.

— Ne vous excusez pas. C'est normal de vous inquiéter pour lui, bafouilla Ritsu.

La vaisselle fut rapidement terminée. Madame Takano remercia son « plongeur » et tous deux rejoignirent son mari et son petit-fils dans le salon. En pénétrant dans la pièce, il vit son ex-amant en train de parler avec son grand-père. Il supposa que le sujet de la conversation devait être lui. Quelque chose d'étrange se produisit en lui lorsqu'il posa ses émeraudes sur Takano. Il ne le vit pas comme son chef mais comme il le voyait dix ans auparavant. Ses jambes semblaient refuser de le porter. Des frissons le prient et il fut prit d'une subite envie d'aller vers lui mais il se retint.

Le sommeil rattrapait le couple Takano, il fut donc temps pour les jeunes de les laisser aller se coucher. Onodera avait finalement passé une bonne soirée. Les grands-parents de son ex-amant étaient charmants. Ils ne l'avaient nullement jugés pour ses actes passés même s'ils devaient lui en vouloir d'avoir fait souffrir leur petit-fils. Après plusieurs minutes d'embrassade, Ritsu et Masamune franchirent le seuil de la maison. Quelques mètres plus loin, Onodera stoppa. Masamune s'inquiéta.

— Tout va bien ? demanda t-il.

— Ou … oui ! bafouilla Ritsu.

Le cadet se retourna vers la famille de Takano et fit un pas ou deux vers elle, le visage empourpré.

— Madame Takano, la … la réponse à votre question… tout à l'heure….

La vieille femme ne mit pas longtemps à se souvenir de quelle question il s'agissait.

— C'est … oui ! reprit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Le visage de la maîtresse de maison se para d'un magnifique sourire qui surprit non seulement son époux mais également son petit-fils.

— C'était quoi la question ? s'empressa de demander Masamune.

— Heu… C'est que ….. marmonna le brun.

— Rien Masamune. C'est une chose entre Ritsu et moi, fit la vieille dame en faisant un clin d'oeil complice envers le jeune éditeur.

Takano crut rêver. Sa grand-mère et celui qu'il considérait comme son amant échangeaient un regard de connivence. Une part de lui en était heureux car cela lui prouvait que Ritsu était accepté au sein de sa famille mais une autre part de lui ne savait quoi en penser. Onodera attrapa la première chose qu'il put sur Takano : l'une de ses mains et essaya de le trainer. Il ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose en cet instant, c'était de rentrer. Lorsque Masamune sentit les doigts fins et frais de Ritsu se glisser entre les siens, son organe de vie rata un battement. Non, plusieurs en fait !

Les deux hommes marchaient plutôt rapidement vers la maison de Takano mais l'aîné fit ralentir le pas. Il souhaitait profiter de ce rapprochement. Onodera se laissait porter par ses sentiments et c'est tout ce que l'aîné voulait.

— Pourquoi tu ralentis, demanda le brun.

— Tu marches trop vite. Je veux profiter de toi, répondit Masamune en regardant leurs mains enlacées.

— Je…je…, rougit une fois encore le cadet, sans lâcher sa précieuse prise.

—

Enfin ils pénétrèrent dans l'habitation. A peine rentré, Ritsu lâcha la main chaude de Masamune.

— Je vais ne coucher. Bonne nuit, Takano, murmura t-il.

— Hein ! Déjà ! Tu ne veux pas boire quelque chose ou regarder la télé ? tenta de demander l'aîné afin de le garder près de lui encore un peu.

— Non merci, je suis fatigué, bafouilla t-il en quittant la pièce pour regagner l'étage.

Takano observa son amant monter. Son coeur le serra. Une fois encore, Onodera lui échappait car il s'était promis de le laisser venir à lui durant ce week end. Il entendit la porte de la chambre de son invité se refermer. Il soupira lourdement avant de s'allumer une dernière cigarette. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il monta à son tour et après un bref passage dans la salle de bain entra dans sa chambre vide. Il passa un vêtement de nuit, prit un livre qui traînait sur le bureau de la chambre et alla s'allonger.

Dans la pièce d'en face, Onodera était confronté à ses sentiments contradictoires. Il admettait qu'il avait passé une bonne journée avec son ex-amant mais une infime part au fond de lui résistait toujours. Pourtant là maintenant, il regrettait que Takano ne l'ai pas empêché d'aller se coucher. Il regrettait que rien ne soit arrivé entre eux depuis leur arrivée. Il regrettait de ne pas réussir à lui dire ce qu'il éprouvait. Et puis il se souvint de la chaleur des mains de Masamune quand il le touchait, de cette impression de sécurité quand il était dans ses bras. Il déglutit difficilement, s'accroupit en se tenant le ventre. Que devait-il faire pour que cela passe ? En fait, si ! Il savait, mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Sans même s'en être rendu compte, Ritsu avait quitté sa chambre et se tenait devant la porte de celle de son hôte. Il frappa timidement et quelques instants plus tard le panneau de bois s'ouvrit.

— Onodera ? ! Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Takano.

Les pommettes rougies par la gêne, il s'avança vers son aîné en rivant ses émeraudes au regard surprit de son vis-à-vis. Ritsu attrapa le t-shirt de Masamune et l'attira à lui. Takano ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, les lèvres fines et tremblantes de son amant se posèrent sur les siennes. D'abord surpris, Takano ne bougea pas puis finit par accentuer ce doux contact. Son coeur n'avait jamais tambouriné ainsi dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait comme sur un nuage. Ce baiser devenait en cet instant le meilleur de sa vie. Onodera se laissait guider par ses émotions nouvelles tandis que les bras de son patron l'encerclaient tendrement en lui prodiguant de douces caresses, le faisant frissonner.

— Ritsu, susurra Takano près du lobe offert de son amant.

Le cadet sursauta presque en sentant le souffle chaud de son aîné dans son cou. Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya sur le torse de son hôte. Takano écarquilla ses noisettes. Ce moment il le souhaitait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il n'y croyait pas, pas vraiment en tout cas. Il pensait rêver. Les bras de Ritsu se mirent en mouvement tel un automate. Ses gestes étaient hésitants mais il enlaça son amant en s'agrippant à son t-shirt.

— Je… heu… je…

Une fois encore les mots se mouraient sans la gorge du jeune éditeur. Masamune retint son souffle sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ou plutôt si, il soupçonnait ce qui allait arriver. Du moins l'espérait-il ! Le moment qu'il attendait depuis des mois était proche. Une myriade de sentiments l'envahit, le traversant de part en part. Onodera, lui, tentait de rassembler son courage pour enfin faire sortir ces quelques mots de sa bouche.

— Je t'aime, finit par dire Ritsu dans un murmure.

Le monde cessa de tourner autour d'eux. Takano resserra son étreinte comme pour se rassurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Onodera se cala plus près de son amour, et s'accrocha à lui presque désespérément. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, puis Takano desserra ses bras et releva le visage empourpré de son bel adonis. Des larmes silencieuses glissaient le long des joues du cadet, cela l'ému profondément. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Leurs poitrines les serraient. Plus rien ne comptait. Leurs visages s'approchèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et leurs corps frissonnaient d'anticipation.

— Ritsu, je t'aime, susurra l'aîné.

Ces quelques mots sonnaient étrangement bien aux oreilles d'Onodera, et ce pour la première fois. Il se sentait bien et se savait maintenant à sa place dans les bras de cet homme. Masamune mit ses mains en mouvement et les glissèrent sous le t-shirt de l'homme de sa vie qui se raidit une seconde avant de se détendre. Il était là car il l'avait voulu et ne voulait pas faire marche arrière. Takano en serait bien trop blessé et il ne souhaitait plus lui faire de mal. L'aîné ne put s'empêcher de capturer de nouveau les lèvres de son amant. Il en connaissait la texture, les contours et le goût pourtant en cet instant il ressentait quelque chose de nouveau. Ce baiser au goût différent s'éternisa. Les caresses de Masamune se faisaient de plus en plus précises, Onodera se laissa porter par ses émotions et glissa également timidement ses mains sous le vêtement de son amant.

Takano écarquilla ses orbes noisettes. C'était la première fois que son amour le touchait de cette façon. Il en frémit de désir. Ritsu le rendait fou. Fou d'amour. A bout de souffle, les lèvres mutines de l'aîné laissèrent la place à une langue avide qui effleura la nuque offerte de son amant. Onodera réagit en un instant. Ses pommettes se teintèrent un peu plus en sentant son corps lui échapper.

Sans s'en apercevoir, Onodera était allongé sur le lit déjà défait et son amant se tenait à califourchon au dessus de lui. Takano était en train de retirer son t-shirt qu'il jeta sans aucune manière au pied du lit. Il observait son bel adonis, toujours autant gêné. Ritsu, lui, tremblait, frissonnait, et ondulait légèrement sous le poids de son premier amour. L'aîné effleura sensuellement du bout des doigts ce corps frêle et offert et se délecta de la vue de cet homme qui faisait fondre son coeur comme neige au soleil. Pour la première fois, encore, Ritsu regardait Masamune dans les yeux et il vit son regard passer par un millier de sentiments.

Enhardit, le plus jeune se laissa guider par son instinct, chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire que ce soit dix ans auparavant ou depuis ces derniers mois. Leurs coeurs battaient à l'unisson. La température de la pièce ne cessait d'augmenter. Onodera poussa légèrement son amant afin de pouvoir s'assoir. Takano coopéra et déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il vit son amour ôter lui même son t-shirt. Se rendait-il compte à quel point il était désirable ? Se rendait-il compte de l'effet que cela produisait chez son hôte ? Pas sûr !

— Ritsu …, chuchota tendrement Masamune.

La voix de Takano résonnait dans l'esprit du cadet qui s'approcha pour voler un baiser sensuel à son amant qui se laissa tendrement faire. Masamune n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que maintenant. Jamais il n'avait ressentit toutes ces émotions. Son organe de vie menaça de s'échapper de sa prison de chair lorsqu'il sentit une douce chaleur s'emparer de tout son être. Ritsu venait d'entamer une caresse si légère sur sa masculinité qu'il crut une seconde que c'était une plume qui l'effleurait.

L'aîné renversa sa tête vers l'arrière, ferma les yeux et céda à la tentation. Des sons sensuels sortaient de sa bouche mettant mal à l'aise un peu plus son bourreau. Cette volupté dura assez longtemps pour que Takano arrive au bout de sa résistance mais il ne le voulait pas. Il repoussa tendrement son amant qui se demanda ce qu'il avait fait, ou plutôt mal fait pour que son amant le rejette ainsi. Devant la mine blême de Ritsu, Masamune caressa du bout des doigts l'une de ses joues.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Ritsu. J'allais perdre le contrôle, et je ne le veux pas. Pas maintenant, souffla l'aîné avant de se perdre de nouveau dans le délice de ses lèvres légèrement gonflées.

A son tour, Takano cajola la virilité de son amant et se délecta de sa saveur. Onodera ondula pour accentuer cette douce torture. Des myriades de sensations les prirent tous deux. Leurs chaleurs corporelles augmentaient sans cesse, laissant maintenant rouler des perles d'eau salées sur leurs épidermes. Un froissement de drap se fit entendre, les doigts du cadet semblaient s'y accrocher. La langue coquine de l'éditeur en chef délaissa son joyau et partie à la conquête du corps ardent de Ritsu et alors que l'une de ses mains s'arrêta sur une perle de chair durcie par l'excitation, l'autre titillait l'entrée de son intimité.

— Masa…mune, bégaya Ritsu.

— Tu te décides enfin à m'appeler par mon prénom ! sourit-il.

Onodera se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Les assauts qu'il essuyait lui faisaient perdre la tête. Masamune jubilait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour ensemble, loin de là, néanmoins c'était tout comme. Onodera était bien plus actif qu'à l'accoutumée et c'était là toute la différence.

Onodera se crispa légèrement en sentant une sensuelle intrusion. L'atmosphère se chargeait de leurs odeurs corporelles qui se mêlaient, enivrant leurs sens. Une danse charnelle débuta faisant onduler lentement leurs corps moites. Ils haletaient de plus en plus, leurs poitrines les serraient un peu plus chaque seconde. Un millier de papillons chatouillaient leurs bas ventres. Leurs respirations s'affolaient et le rythme lascif qui entrainait leurs ondulations s'accéléra. Chacun d'eux perdait pieds, se laissant guider par leurs émotions et sensations jusqu'à l'explosion de leurs sens.

Takano se laissa retomber dans les bras de Ritsu qui l'accueillit amoureusement. Cette presque nouvelle expérience les laissèrent pantois mais heureux. L'aîné quitta l'endroit étroit où il se trouvait encore et se cala au plus près de son amant. Leurs rythmes cardiaques redescendaient peu à peu. Onodera tremblait, il avait froid. Il se blottit un peu plus dans l'étreinte de son aimé. Sentant la chaleur de Takano l'envahir, il se laissa sombrer dans un profond sommeil presque aussitôt suivi par Masamune.

A suivre….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

29 Mars

Après avoir ouvert un oeil, Onodera se sentit comme dans un étau. Il se souvint de la nuit dernière et cela le fit joliment rougir. Takano et lui se faisaient face, lui aussi était réveillé. Il souriait. Pour une fois, ils sortaient des songes enlacés comme ils s'étaient endormis.

— Bon… jour Taka..no, bafouilla le cadet.

— Hier tu m'as appelé par mon prénom, fit remarquer l'intéressé. Tu as bien dormi ?

— Oui, merci.

Les mains coquines de Masamune commencèrent une caresse douce et sensuelle sur le dos de Ritsu qui voulut protester. Il fut coupé dans son élan par la langue avide de son amant qui redessina les contours de ses lèvres. Protester était un grand mot ! En effet, le cadet succomba à ce baiser, enlaçant à son tour le corps dénudé de Takano qui gémit de plaisir. Cette étreinte les rapprocha un peu plus, mettant en contact leurs peaux frissonnantes. Des plaintes érotiques remplissaient de nouveau la chambre. L'aîné ne semblait pas rassasié de son amant et Onodera semblait de plus en plus enclin à se laisser aller.

— Ma…sa…mune, murmura Ritsu au creux d'une oreille de son aimé.

— Dis-le encore, susurra le concerné.

— Masa..mune, répéta le cadet en se cambrant sous son amant.

— Encore !

— Masamune, le ton de Ritsu était de plus en plus suave et excitait de plus en plus Takano.

—

L'eau s'écoulait sur son dos, sa tête était penchée vers l'avant et ses mains reposaient sur la faïence face à lui. Masamune semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensait à ce week end, l'évolution des sentiments de son amant, … à cette nuit, à ce matin… Il dut se rabrouer. Son coeur s'emballait entrainant ses sens dans une volupté indécente. Il soupira mais sourit, se demandant comment allait se passer le retour à la « réalité », comment allaient réagir Ritsu … et lui. C'était, pour lui, une véritable torture que de travailler auprès de celui qu'il aimait et chaque jour il peinait à retenir ses envies au bureau et devant les autres. Maintenant que son amour lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, cette tentation ne sera que plus intense.

Alangui le ventre sur le lit, devenu conjugal, la tête sur l'oreiller, Onodera ressassait. Il s'était laisser aller et par deux fois en plus. Etrangement, il ne regrettait rien. Non rien ! Il glissa ses bras sous l'oreiller et resserra son étreinte. Son organe de vie frappait contre sa cage thoracique et ses joues s'empourprèrent devant l'audace dont il avait fait preuve. Que pensait Takano de cela ? Comment faire pour rester soi-même devant ses collègues maintenant qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments ? Son patron ne lui laisserait plus aucun répit. Il entendait l'eau de la douche couler, imaginant son amant dessous. Puis le bruit cessa et Masamune fut de retour dans la chambre, une serviette de bain nouée autour de la taille.

— Encore au lit ? demanda tendrement l'aîné en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

— J'attendais… heu… j'attendais que tu sortes de la salle de bain, répondit d'une voix hésitante le cadet.

— La porte était ouverte, tu pouvais venir, tu sais.

Le sourire et le clin d'oeil qu'il reçut en échange lui prouvait une fois de plus le côté pervers de Takano. Il ne dit rien, se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Masamune, quant à lui, s'habilla. Un large sourire égayait son visage clair.

—

Une bonne heure plus tard, les deux hommes avaient terminé de préparer leurs affaires. Il leur fallait rejoindre la réalité.

— Tu es prêt ? demanda Takano.

— Ou… oui.

— Je sais que nous avons traîné au lit ce matin, dit l'aîné en enlaçant son amant par l'arrière, mais veux-tu toujours visiter le château de Nagahama ?

Onodera n'avait pas bougé, il entendait une fois de plus son coeur battre dans sa poitrine. Ou bien était-ce celui de son amant ?

— Oui mais si on y va nous allons rentrer tard, tu risques…

Masamune laissa un baiser sur la nuque offerte de son amour.

— Je risque quoi ?

— D'être fatigué, murmura le cadet en déglutissant difficilement.

L'éditeur en chef resserra son étreinte. Il avait le coeur léger, son tendre amant s'inquiétait pour lui.

— Merci Ritsu, je suis heureux que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Mais ne t'en fais pas ça ira et je serais ravi de faire cette visite avec toi.

Après avoir contrôlé une dernière fois la maison afin de vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié, Takano verrouilla la porte en espérant revenir vite avec son petit-ami. Ils prirent place tous deux dans la voiture et quittèrent cet endroit. Onodera ne savait pas s'il en était soulagé ou déçu. C'était peut-être un peu des deux. La veille au soir c'est pourtant lui qui avait rejoint Takano dans sa chambre et qui avait fait un pas en avant en lui avouant ses sentiments. A ce souvenir, il rougit faisant sourire une fois de plus Masamune qui, sans que Ritsu ne le sache, pensait lui aussi à ce merveilleux instant.

La voiture faisait route vers le château de Nagahama. Le silence s'était une nouvelle fois invité néanmoins l'atmosphère n'était pas aussi pesant qu'à l'accoutumée. Ritsu regardait la route - pour une fois - et parfois son regard déviait discrètement vers le conducteur. Il l'observait comme lorsqu'il était au lycée faisant abstraction de leurs passés. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de lui, pourquoi d'un homme ni pourquoi il était retombé sous charme. Il reconnu cependant qu'il n'avait jamais aimé que lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur le parking du château. Il y avait quelques touristes mais sans plus. Onodera écarquilla ses billes émeraudes. Ce château n'était pas exceptionnel mais il avait été rénové et transformé en musée cela lui donnait un certain cachet. Le couple se dirigea vers la caisse afin de régler leurs entrées, et comme durant tout le week end, Takano voulu payer la note.

— Je peux payer ma part, tu sais ! s'énerva presque le cadet

— Hein ! grogna Masamune.

— Je suis assez grand pour payer l'entrée moi-même ! reprit le jeune éditeur en serrant les poings.

— Je le sais parfaitement, mais cette visite fait partie de ton cadeau d'anniversaire alors je paie !

— Pas question !

— Hein ! T'es têtu !

— Toi aussi, je te ferais remarquer !

L'aîné se mit à réfléchir vite puis trouva une idée qui pourrait sûrement faire accepter son bellâtre.

— Très bien ! Alors je paie aujourd'hui et à notre prochain rencard c'est toi qui invite, murmura l'éditeur en chef au creux de l'oreille de Ritsu qui s'empourpra pratiquement instantanément.

— Notre prochain rencard ?

— Oui, maintenant que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais tu n'y échapperas plus, ajouta toujours en murmurant Takano. Alors tu es d'accord ?

Après un long moment d'hésitation, Onodera accepta. De plus, il se rendit compte que son patron ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement.

La visite du musée se faisait sans guide. Des brochures et des indications parsemaient les allées et les différentes pièces. Ils flânaient dans les allées et dans les différents endroits du château. Onodera s'abreuvait d'Histoire et semblait très intéressé par ce qu'il voyait ou lisait. Takano ignorait que son vis-à-vis aimait l'Histoire. En quelque sorte, lui aussi l'aimait mais il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de sillonner monuments et autres musées. Du moins, seul ! Découvrir ces lieux avec Ritsu lui plaisait, et tant qu'ils étaient ensemble rien ne le dérangeait vraiment.

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient seuls dans une pièce à l'étage, Masamune fit glisser sensuellement une de ses mains dans l'une de son amant qui se crispa. Il voulut se dégager de cet étau mais l'aîné ne le laissa pas faire.

— Lâche-moi ! Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir ! fit remarquer le cadet.

— Je te promets de te lâcher si quelqu'un vient, mais pour l'instant nous sommes seuls alors laisse-moi tenir ta main et sentir ta peau contre la mienne, susurra Takano à l'oreille de son bellâtre.

Ritsu rougit, encore. Son coeur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, encore. Il accepta, rendant fou de joie celui dont il était éperdument amoureux depuis des années. Lui, le blasé de l'amour, devait bien s'admettre qu'il était bien en compagnie de Masamune, et que seul celui-ci le procurait ce bien-être. Il était heureux d'avoir pu enfin ouvrir son coeur la nuit dernière, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Ils étaient toujours main dans la main quand ils redescendirent les marchent. Ils n'avaient croisé ni entendu personne, néanmoins le rez-de-chaussée était bien plus animé et c'est à contre-coeur et ensemble qu'ils se séparèrent.

Cela faisait près d'une heure trente qu'ils étaient là, il fallait pourtant moins que cela pour faire entièrement la visite du château. Ils donnaient l'impression de retarder le moment du départ, ils n'avaient pas envie de partir, un peu comme s'ils ne voulaient pas se séparer alors qu'ils vivaient côte à côte. L'heure du déjeuner arrivait à grand pas. Adjacent à la bâtisse Antique, un parc accueillait les visiteurs ou habitants des alentours pour des balades ou même pour pique-niquer.

— Ca te dit d'aller chercher que quoi manger en ville et revenir ici pour déjeuner ? interrogea Takano ?

Onodera fut surpris par cette question. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que Masamune lui demande son avis.

— Eh bien… C'est que … je …

— Si tu préfères on peux aussi manger dans un resto.

— Non, ici c'est bien.

Après avoir été acheter un repas à emporter dans l'un des resto du coin, le couple revint s'installer dans un coin tranquille du parc en privilégiant la vue sur le lac Biwa. Assis côte à côte dans l'herbe, ils déjeunaient en profitant du panorama et du calme. Le silence régnait toujours entre les deux hommes, mais il était moins pesant qu'à l'accoutumée. A l'abri du regard des autres et une fois leurs repas terminés, Takano en profita pour passer son bras autour des épaules de son amant et l'approcha vers lui. Onodera se laissa porter par ce doux contact et posa sa tête sur l'épaule accueillante de petit-ami. Un long moment passa sans que l'un ou l'autre ne bougea. Leurs coeurs tambourinaient dans leurs poitrines, mais ils ne bougèrent pas.

— Tu as froid, Ritsu ? s'inquiéta l'aîné en sentant son amant trembler dans ses bras.

— Un peu, oui, répondit le cadet sans bouger.

— Il est temps de partir de toute façon, tu te réchaufferas dans la voiture, ajouta tendrement Takano.

— Très bien, soupira Ritsu.

Le couple se leva, fit attention à ne laisser aucun déchets sur les lieux puis rejoignit la voiture. Voilà, ce week end s'achevait. Dans quelques heures, ils retrouveraient leurs appartements. Ils eurent en même temps un pincement au coeur. En fait, loin de tout ils étaient bien.

—

Cela devait maintenant faire trois bonnes heures que la voiture se faufilait sur l'autoroute. De temps à autre, les amants s'épiaient discrètement, mutuellement. Plus le temps filait plus ils se rapprochaient de leurs vies. Demain, ils seront de nouveau un patron et son employé. Des voisins. Quelle place restera t-il pour eux, leurs sentiments, leur romance ?

Takano lâcha sa main gauche du volant et se saisit de la main droite d'Onodera qui reposait sur ses jambes. Le brun sursauta.

— Qu'est-ce tu fais ? demanda le cadet.

— J'ai juste envie de prendre ta main, répondit l'éditeur en chef.

Masamune enlaça ses doigts autour de ceux de Ritsu, porta la main de son amant à ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre et sensuel baiser puis posa sa prise - sans la lâcher - sur sa cuisse. Onodera ne protesta pas pour le plus grand bonheur de son amant.

— Mer … merci pour ce week end, s'aventura à dire le jeune éditeur.

— De rien. Je suis heureux que cela t'aies finalement plu.

— Oui, c'est un bel endroit et calme de plus est. Je me sens reposé.

— Alors promets-moi qu'on reviendra ici ensemble !

— Oui ! répondit timidement Onodera.

Masamune resserra sa prise. Lui qui avait cessé d'aimé et qui s'était juré de ne pas retomber amoureux de Ritsu ne pouvait lui résister. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait jeté son dévolu sur ce type mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il l'aimait et se savait maintenant aimé.

—

La voiture se gara enfin dans le parking de l'immeuble où les deux hommes logeaient. Le moteur cessa de vrombir mais le couple ne bougea pas. Takano profita qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans le parking pour voler un dernier baiser à son bel adonis qui se laissa entrainer dans un tourbillon d'émotions.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur l'étage où ils habitaient et quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Onodera lorsqu'il vit une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien devant sa porte.

— Maman ? ! Mais que fais-tu là ? interrogea Ritsu.

« Maman » ! Takano écarquilla ses orbes. La mère de son amant était là devant eux, mais pourquoi ?

— RITSU ! Mais où étais-tu donc passé ? Ton père et moi étions inquiets ! Nous avions préparé une fête pour ton anniversaire et toi tu ne viens pas ! Je t'ai laissé des dizaines de messages ! Tu aurais pu me rappeler !

Voyant son amour dans une impasse, Masamune décida d'intervenir.

— Madame Onodera, je suis TAKANO Masamune, le patron de votre fils. C'est de ma faute s'il n'a put vous rejoindre pour son anniversaire. Nous avons dû nous rendre d'urgence chez l'un de nos auteurs et malheureusement les communications sont difficiles là-bas. Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous venons juste de rentrer.

— Vous vous rendez compte que nous avions invité sa fiancée et sa famille ! Nous espérions que ce jour là Ritsu se décide à officialiser ses fiançailles.

Takano blêmit. Son humeur changea d'un coup, Onodera s'en aperçut immédiatement. Dès que ce sujet s'invitait dans les conversations, l'éditeur en chef se refermait comme une huître.

— Je suis désolé, mais c'était pour le travail, reprit Masamune.

— Peu importe ! Nous ne savions plus où nous mettre !

— Maman ! Je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois que je ne comptais pas épouser An. Elle est comme une soeur pour moi. Impossible que cela arrive ! Et puis, Takano te l'a dit : on travaillait ! s'énerva le brun en serrant les poings, s'en voulant de lui mentir ainsi.

Masamune ne disait toujours rien. Il tourna les talons, ouvrit son domicile et avant même que Ritsu ne puisse faire quoique que ce soit il s'était enfermé chez lui. Le brun eut une impression de déjà vu et son organe de vie se serra. Il se promit d'aller le voir dès que sa mère sera partie.

— Ritsu ! An est une jeune femme de bonne famille. Elle saura prendre soin de toi ! Puisque tu refuses d'annoncer tes fiançailles, nous le ferons pour toi !

— Mais enfin…, il ne put finir sa phrase car sa mère l'en empêcha.

— Ca suffit ! J'ai organisé un repas pour samedi midi avec An et ses parents alors tâches d'être là. Si tu ne te montres pas je te promets de venir te chercher, c'est bien clair !

Madame Onodera ne laissa pas son fils répondre et quitta l'immeuble. Ritsu soupira lourdement. Comment se sortir de là maintenant. Ses parents ne comprenaient pas et jamais il ne pourrait leur dire qu'il était amoureux d'un homme et ce, depuis une dizaine d'années.

Il pénétra chez lui, posa ses affaires et repensa à son week end ainsi qu'à Takano qui était rentré chez lui sans un mot. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, à ruminer. Il prit sur lui et sa timidité et alla sonner à la porte de son voisin. Il fallut de la patience au brun avant de son patron n'ouvre la porte de son appartement.

— Ta…Takano, je suis … désolé pour tout à l'heure, tenta de s'excuser Onodera. Merci d'avoir essayer de m'aider, ajouta t-il.

— Que comptes-tu faire ? Pour Samedi…

Devant la mine déconfite de Ritsu, Masamune lui expliqua qu'il avait entendu le reste de sa conversation avec sa mère.

— J'aimerais entrer, je ne veux pas parler de cela sur le palier !

L'aîné hésita mais il fit entrer son amant.

— Jamais je ne l'épouserais ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je suis …, Onodera hésita à terminer sa phrase.

Le silence s'invita entre les deux hommes. Takano attendait que son amant se décide de finir ce qu'il venait de commencer à dire.

— Tu es quoi ? s'impatienta l'aîné.

— Je suis…, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de la gorge de Ritsu.

— Tsss ! fit l'éditeur en chef en laissant son amant dans le couloir de son appartement.

Le brun le suivit jusqu'au séjour. Masamune ne disait toujours rien, en fait cette situation l'agaçait mais il devait bien admettre que cela devait être aussi difficile pour Onodera.

— Takano ! Pourquoi tu es fâché ? questionna le cadet.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Onodera ne savait plus quoi dire pour s'expliquer. Masamune se tenait debout face à la fenêtre. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, surement dû à la fatigue de la route, pensa le brun. Le jeune éditeur comprit que son amant attendait toujours la fin de sa phrase.

— Taka … Heu… Masamune, je suis amoureux de toi, jamais je ne pourrais épouser An, ni personne d'autre ! dit d'une traite et sans respirer Ritsu les joues rougies par la gêne.

A ces mots, l'aîné se retourna vivement. Il riva ses noisettes dans les émeraudes de son bellâtre. Onodera venait de lui avouer une seconde fois qu'il l'aimait. Il s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça fougueusement.

— Ritsu, murmura Takano. Je t'aime.

Cette étreinte dura un long moment, tous deux savourèrent ce moment.

— Que vas-tu faire pour samedi ? se harda à demander l'aîné.

— Je ne sais pas ! Pas y aller, je suppose.

— Si tu te dérobes, ils ne te lâcheront pas.

— Tu as sans doute raison. Je vais y réfléchir.

Cette étreinte laissa place à un tendre baiser. Takano semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

— Reste ! quémanda l'éditeur en chef tout en poursuivant leur baiser.

Pour toute réponse, Ritsu s'accrocha au t-shirt de son amant et amplifia la pression sur leurs lèvres. Le coeur de Takano rata un battement, une myriade de sentiments l'envahit. Il l'aimait chaque jour un peu plus. Onodera, lui, se sentait comme sur du coton. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. La hardiesse dont il faisait preuve lui faisait parfois peur. En moins d'une minute, ils étaient dans la chambre de l'aîné. Ritsu était allongé sur le lit alors que Masamune se trouvait à califourchon au dessus de lui. Un doux moment se profilait, et ils comptaient bien en profiter.

A suivre …


	4. Chapter 4

**RaR : **

**Cally : Je viens de m'apercevoir que je ne t'avais pas remercié pour ta lecture et ta review concernant le chapitre 2 ! Je suis désolée. Donc, merci à toi. J'espère que le suite te plaira tout autant ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Une semaine plus tard

La semaine avait été longue pour le jeune éditeur. Il lui avait fallu non seulement expliquer à son auteur les corrections sur le story-board qu'il avait emmené en week end et cela ne fut pas aisé, mais aussi supporter les appels incessants de sa mère lui rappelant plusieurs fois par jour qu'il avait intérêt d'être là le samedi suivant. De plus, une certaine quantité de travail s'était accumulée pour lui et pour Takano. Ils restèrent très tard au bureau les trois premiers jours de la semaine, se parlant à peine lors des journées. Parfois, il arrivait qu'ils passent la soirée et la nuit ensemble. Leur relation avait pris une tout autre tournure et finalement cela semblait convenir au cadet et Takano en était heureux.

Néanmoins, Ritsu ne cessait de penser à la visite de sa mère et à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Cela le perturbait et savait que, même s'il ne disait rien, Masamune souffrait de cette situation. Il lui fallait régler le problème une fois pour toute, mais comment…

Le couple se trouvait dans le train qui les ramenait chez eux. Onodera était silencieux, bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée, et Takano l'observait du coin de l'oeil. Il savait que son amant se torturait les méninges concernant ses fiançailles, mais que pouvait-il lui dire ou faire pour l'aider ? Le jour fatidique était le lendemain, et Ritsu appréhendait de plus en plus. Enfin le train arriva à la station à laquelle ils descendaient. Ils prirent la direction de leurs appartements. Onodera marchait lentement, il pensait peut-être ainsi retarder l'échéance.

Chacun devant leur porte, ils glissèrent la clef dans la serrure. La main d'Onodera tremblait, de là où il était son amant pouvait le voir.

— Tout va bien, Onodera ? s'inquiéta t-il.

— Heu… ou…oui, bafouilla t-il.

— Tes mains tremblent !

— …

— Tu es inquiet pour demain, n'est-ce pas ?

Ritsu soupira et blêmit mais acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'une chose à dire pour régler la situation mais sa famille risquait de ne pas apprécier. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se fâcher avec ses parents mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution à son problème.

— Ta… Masamune, accepterais-tu de … de m'accompagner demain ? hésita à demander Onodera.

— Si tu penses que cela peut t'aider, alors c'est d'accord, répondit tendrement Takano.

— Merci, ajouta le cadet en baissant la tête.

L'éditeur en chef délaissa sa porte et s'approcha de son amant. Il l'enlaça pour lui montrer qu'il serait toujours là pour lui et qu'il le soutiendrait, même s'il ignorait ce qui se passerait pour Ritsu s'il continue de refuser ce mariage arbitrairement arrangé.

— Ne reste pas seul cette nuit, souffla Takano.

— Je… heu… je…, Onodera bafouillait.

— Laisse-moi entrer, reprit l'aîné toujours sur le même ton.

Afin d'appuyer sa demande, Masamune fit glisser sa langue avide le long du cou de son amant qui rougit instantanément, d'autant qu'ils étaient encore sur le palier. D'un coup, Ritsu se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amant et recula.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Takano ? s'énerva le cadet.

— Hein ! Mais ça se voit non ! se défendit l'aîné.

— Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, on est sur le palier ! poursuivit le brun sur le même ton.

— Oui, je le sais, sourit Masamune. Mais te mettre en colère est une bonne technique pour te faire un peu réagir. Alors, tu ne fais entrer ? quémanda t-il presque.

Ritsu ouvrit la porte de son appartement, pénétra à l'intérieur, se déchaussa mais ne referma pas le panneau de bois. Takano y vit une discrète invitation. Il retourna chez lui pour refermer à clef son domicile et revint sur ses pas. La porte était encore ouverte. Il entra, ôta à son tour ses chaussures après avoir refermer derrière lui. Ils partagèrent un repas simple fait par Takano avec le peu d'ingrédients que son hôte avait dans son réfrigérateur.

Comme toujours, le silence les avait rejoint. Takano se demandait, tout en épiant son amant, pourquoi il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner chez ses parents. A sa façon, il appréhendait. Comment Ritsu allait justifier sa présence auprès de sa famille ? Avait-il une idée en tête ? Cela expliquerait sa mime déconfite mais cela ne le rassurait pas vraiment.

— Tu sais que tu peux me parler, fit remarquer Takano.

Ritsu releva enfin la tête de son assiette pour river ses émeraudes dans le regard inquiet de son amant. Le visage écarlate, le cadet resta muet.

— Ritsu ! Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

Masamune était contrarié et cela se sentait dans sa voix pourtant Onodera ne trouvait pas la force de lui dire ce qu'il voulait faire. Il ne savait même pas comment s'y prendre avec ses parents alors comment pourrait-il en parler avec son vis-à-vis ?

— Je pense savoir ce qui va se passer demain, et j'aimerai me tromper, avoua le cadet.

— Tu ne me diras pas ce que tu comptes faire, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne … je ne préfère pas. Si tu ne veux pas venir, je … je comprendrais.

Takano allongea son bras vers son hôte et lui pris la main.

— Je ne te laisserais pas y aller seul ! dit-il simplement.

Chacun d'eux avait un peu de travail à terminer sur des story-boards. Masamune avait supervisé le manuscrit de son amant et tous deux se mirent d'accord sur les modifications à demander à l'auteur. Il était presque deux heures du matin. Ritsu avait dû mal à garder les yeux ouverts mais n'arrivait pas à se décider à aller se coucher.

L'éditeur en chef n'avait pas tout à fait terminé sa part de travail lorsque son amant vint le rejoindre dans le canapé. Onodera l'observa du coin de l'oeil, son coeur se mit à battre comme un força dans sa poitrine. Takano, concentré sur ses papiers, ne s'en rendit pas compte. Le cadet se souvint alors de leurs années de lycée, et surtout de leur premier week end ensemble. Ses paupières bien trop lourdes pour rester ouvertes, se fermèrent sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Sa tête vint se poser doucement sur l'épaule accueillante de son invité qui n'osa plus bouger de peur de le réveiller.

Masamune posa ses documents près de lui et délicatement essaya de récupérer son bras sur lequel le brun s'était calé. Onodera bougea légèrement faisant cesser tous mouvements de l'aîné. Ritsu se trouvait maintenant contre le torse de son amant qui passa son bras autour des épaules de son fardeau. Instinctivement, le cadet vint se blottir un peu plus vers l'amour de sa vie qui resserra son étreinte.

Un long moment, ils restèrent ainsi. Takano souhaitait simplement profiter de ce tendre instant et il ne s'en lassait pas. Cependant la fatigue le rattrapa à son tour. Du revers de sa main, Masamune effleura la joue de l'endormi pour le réveiller doucement. Onodera ouvrit difficilement les yeux, se demandant où il était. Puis, il sentit quelque chose bouger sous lui et se souvint. il s'était endormi contre son amant. Il releva la tête et vit que Masamune souriait tout en l'observant.

— Je… désolé de m'être endormi sur toi, murmura t-il.

Takano s'approcha de lui dangereusement et lui vola un baiser aérien.

— Ne t'excuses pas, t'avoir dans mes bras m'apaise, dit l'aîné. Il est temps d'aller au lit !

Le jeune éditeur acquiesça, se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Constatant que son amant ne le suivait pas il s'arrêta.

— Tu… tu ne viens pas ? hésita t-il à demander sans se retourner.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas partir, j'aimerais juste ranger mes papiers avant de les oublier.

— D'ac…d'accord.

Onodera se sentit soulager car il ne souhaitait pas rester seul. Il savait que la rencontre avec ses parents, An et sa famille ne se ferait pas sans mal. Ce qu'il avait prévu de dire allait faire souffrir beaucoup de personnes qu'il aimait mais il n'avait plus le choix. Néanmoins, ce qui le perturbait autant c'était le fait que Masamune puisse souffrir également à cause de ce choix. Lui en voudrait-il ? Il le saura bien assez tôt !

Lorsque Masamune le rejoignit, il le vit allongé hors des draps. Il portait un bas de pyjama et était torse nu ; il semblait trembler. L'éditeur en chef déglutit difficilement. Pourquoi fallait-il que Ritsu lui fasse autant d'effet ? Se rendait-il compte qu'en cet instant il l'aguichait ? A son tour, Takano ôta ses vêtements, ne gardant que son boxer puis se coucha près de son amant en prenant soin de tirer les draps sur eux. Masamune enlaça son amour, et se cala au plus près de lui. Il voulait sentir son odeur, sa peau et calquer sa respiration sur la sienne. Le cadet put se réchauffer rapidement dans les bras de son premier amour et se rendormit assez vite. L'aîné ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

—

Le réveil tira les deux hommes de leur sommeil. Il indiquait neuf heures. Dans quelques heures, tous deux seraient dans l'antre du diable. Takano sentait la tension dans le corps de son bel adonis. Il ne savait pas ce que Ritsu allait dire à ses parents pour qu'ils cessent de vouloir absolument lui faire épouser cette fille mais il savait une chose : cela le perturbait et le rendait malheureux.

—

Takano avait insisté pour prendre sa voiture. Il avait pensé que si cela tournait mal, il pourrait emmener Onodera loin de là pour lui changer les idées. Il se gara dans la rue, près de la maison de ses beaux-parents. Ritsu était loin d'être bien dans sa peau, il le sentait stressé par la situation.

— Tu es sûr que cela va aller et que je t'accompagne ? s'inquiéta l'aîné.

— Je ne sais pas si ça va aller mais je… te remercie d'être là, répondit Ritsu blême.

— Quoiqu'il se passe si tu veux partir, on part !

— Mer… merci, bafouilla le brun.

Onodera fit retentir la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et prit une profonde inspiration. Les dés étaient jetés. Le lourd panneau de bois se mit en mouvement et la mère de Ritsu apparut.

— Ha ! Tu es là ! Tu nous évites donc un second affront devant An et sa famille !

Ritsu ne répondit rien. Il baissa juste la tête, il ne voulait pas regarder sa mère tant la colère l'envahissait.

— Tu n'es pas venu seul ! Tu aurais pu prévenir !

— Désolé, oui je sais. Tu te souviens de lui n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea le cadet.

— Oui, c'est ton patron. Pourquoi viens-tu avec lui ? le ton de madame Onodera était tout sauf amical.

— C'est aussi un ami ! répondit-il en haussant légèrement le ton surprenant ainsi sa mère.

— Très bien, entrez ! An et ses parents sont déjà là.

Takano commençait à comprendre pourquoi son amant ne voulait pas venir seul. Sa mère semblait vouloir diriger sa vie et Ritsu la respectait alors il se taisait. Masamune observa l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait et dans lequel son tendre amour avait grandi. La maison était grande et lumineuse. L'escalier au fond de l'entrée montrait la présence d'un étage. La décoration était soignée, sans fioritures et assez classe.

Leur hôte les précéda dans la salle à manger et présenta Takano à l'assemblée. An fut surprise de le voir là et il s'en aperçu.

— Monsieur Takano est le patron de Ritsu, se sentit obligé d'ajouter Madame Onodera.

— Ritsu, est-ce vrai ? demanda son père stupéfait.

— Oui, mais c'est aussi un ami de longue date, précisa t-il.

Masamune riva ses billes noisettes écarquillées sur son amant. C'était la première fois qu'il le présentait ainsi. Son organe de vie palpita d'un coup, il se sentit plus amoureux encore. Dommage qu'en cet instant il ne puisse le remercier par un doux baiser.

— Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Kohinata, An, dit enfin le cadet.

— Bonjour Ritsu, répondirent ensemble An et ses parents.

— Enchanté de vous rencontrer, dit à tour Takano.

— Pourquoi être venu avec un ami ? interrogea enfin Monsieur Onodera à son fils.

Oui pourquoi ? Ca, c'était la question ! Ritsu espérait ne pas à avoir le dire tandis que Takano souhaiterait savoir, lui aussi.

— Après notre entrevue…. nous… nous devons nous rendre chez une auteur, mentit le brun.

— Comment ça ? Tu ne restes pas après le repas ? intervint sa mère à la limite de la colère. Nous allons avoir tant de chose à voir pour le mariage !

Ca y était ! La mère d'Onodera venait de lancer le sujet. An devint écarlate en une seconde, alors que Ritsu blêmit dans le même laps de temps. Takano se sentait mal pour lui-même mais aussi pour son amour.

— Je suis désolé Madame Onodera, c'est encore de ma faute. Nous devons retourner voir la même auteur que le week end dernier. C'est une personne qui a du mal à tenir ses délais. Nous nous devons donc de la surveiller de près. La réputation des éditions Emerald est en jeu.

— Pourquoi encore avec mon fils ? N'y a t-il pas d'autres éditeurs ? le ton de sa belle-mère était de plus en plus froid.

— Votre fils est l'éditeur en charge de cette auteur, personne ne peut donc y aller pour lui. Je l'accompagne pour qu'il n'ai pas a supporter les sautes-d'humeurs de l'auteur.

Masamune parlait haut et clair sans jamais vouloir manquer de respect à son hôte alors que Ritsu s'estomaqua de voir qu'il le défendait. La famille Kohinata, elle, ne disait rien mais la pauvre An se demandait comment allait se terminer cette rencontre.

— Soit ! dit Madame Onodera sèchement.

Un couvert fut ajouté pour l'invité de dernière minute et tous prirent place autour de la table. Naturellement, Takano s'installa auprès de son amant. Ritsu se trouvait près de sa mère, en face d'eux se trouvaient An et ses parents. En bout de table, siégeait Monsieur Onodera.

— Très bien, Ritsu quand souhaites-tu faire ta demande ? questionna la mère. Avant ou après le dîner ?

L'éditeur en chef serra les poings et les dents. Il eut à ce moment une furieuse envie de prendre son amant par la main et l'emmener loin de cette famille d'arriéré. Mais il se retint, pour Onodera.

— Je… heu … je…

— Ritsu, va falloir dire quelque chose car An a déjà acheté sa robe de mariée, tu sais ! insista sa mère.

La pauvre jeune fille se mit à rougir d'un coup, une nouvelle fois, et baissa la tête en direction de sa mère. Onodera écarquilla les yeux. Comment An avait-elle pu faire cet achat alors qu'il l'avait plusieurs fois repoussé ? Il sut en cet instant qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Masamune sentit sa poitrine le serrer comme jamais, s'il le pouvait il hurlerait son amour pour Ritsu devant tout le monde. Onodera observa son petit ami et remarqua son malaise. Il se leva brusquement et posa bruyamment ses mains à plats sur la table, faisant cesser toutes les conversations.

— Il… Il n'est pas question que j'épouse An, dit enfin Ritsu après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

— Comment ? s'insurgea Monsieur Onodera.

— Allons calme toi Onodera, intervient Monsieur Kohinata. Ton fils doit avoir peur voilà tout.

— Ce n'est pas de la peur Monsieur Kohinata ! J'ai des sentiments pour votre fille, mais pas assez pour l'épouser. D'ailleurs je lui ai dit à plusieurs reprises.

Ritsu, qui habituellement avait du mal à aligner deux mots, semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter ce qui surpris fortement son amant.

— Je vais le redire une fois : je n'épouserais ni An ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs ! ajouta le jeune éditeur devant les mimes ébahies des toutes les personnes présentes.

— Comment oses-tu dire cela devant An ? Nous t'avons pourtant bien élevé il me semble ! Excuses-toi immédiatement ! grogna Madame Onodera.

— Mais enfin, Onodera je croyais que cette histoire était réglée ? intervint Monsieur Kohinata.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, Kohinata ! Tout est réglé. Crois-moi ce mariage aura lieu ! s'emporta le père de Ritsu en fixant son fils.

Chacun de leur côté, tous les protagonistes se demandaient comment allait se terminer cette histoire. Takano ne souhaitait que partir. Onodera voyait son amant souffrir en silence. An pleurait et sa mère tentait de la consoler. Tandis que ses propres parents le toisaient sans vergogne.

— Vous allez m'écouter ! s'énerva Ritsu. Je vous l'ai dit, je n'épouserais pas An.

— Ca suffit, Ritsu ! dit le père.

— Laisses-moi finir ! Je ne l'épouserais pas car… je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, finit par avouer le brun.

Toute l'assemblée resta coite. Masamune ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il n'allait tout de même pas…

— Quoi ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Et pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir présenté ? demanda sa mère.

Onodera prit une profonde inspiration et riva son regard à celui de Takano qui comprit ce qu'avait son amour en tête.

— Onodera ! murmura Masamune.

Le jeune éditeur lui sourit presque discrètement puis regarda une à une toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient.

— En fait, j'étais amoureux de cette personne il y a dix ans. Nous avons rompu suite à un malentendu. Du moins, j'ai rompu. Chacun de notre côté en avons souffert.

— Si c'était il y a si longtemps, où est le problème ? intervint Madame Onodera.

— Nous nous sommes retrouvé complètement par hasard.

Masamune sentit son organe de vie s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Ritsu était sur le point de le présenter comme son petit ami devant sa famille, cette fille et ses parents. Le cadet était toujours debout les mains ballantes le long de son corps. L'aîné en profita pour glisser l'une de ses mains dans l'une de Ritsu, un peu comme pour le rassurer, l'encourager.

— Ha oui ! Et qui est cette jeune femme ? demanda Monsieur Kohinata.

Onodera déglutit difficilement et serra ses doigts autour de ceux de son amant.

— La personne dont je suis amoureux depuis dix ans et celle qui m'accompagne aujourd'hui. C'est Takano, avoua t-il enfin.

Le silence s'installa et l'incompréhension se lisait sur les visages. Takano plongea ses orbes dans les émeraudes de son amour. Il semblait décontenancé mais heureux. Ce n'était pas le cas pour les autres.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tu es donc prêt à mentir pour éviter de te marier ? gronda Monsieur Onodera.

— Ritsu ? l'interpella An.

— Je ne raconte pas d'histoire ! bafouilla le brun.

— Impossible ! Tu vas cesser cette mascarade et revenir à la raison ! Tu ne peux pas être gay ! s'énerva sa mère. Nous t'avons pourtant bien élevé !

— Mon fils partage sa vie avec un autre homme ! Je crois rêver ! relança Monsieur Onodera. Tu vas arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi ! Je ne veux plus que tu travailles chez Emerald. Tu vas donner ta démission et revenir travailler avec moi ! Est-ce clair ?

— Je.. je refuse !

—Tu n'as pas compris, Ritsu ! C'est une obligation ! ordonna le père de Ritsu en haussant le ton.

Le sang de Takano ne fit qu'un tour. Il se leva brusquement et plaqua ses mains sur la table. Toute l'assemblée dévisagea l'invité de dernière minute.

— Vous ne pensez pas que Ritsu a le droit de choisir sa propre vie ? dit Takano bien plus calmement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

— Vous ! Je vous interdis d'intervenir dans cette discussion ! Vous n'êtes qu'un pervers qui a profité de mon fils ! intervint la mère du brun. Et vous n'avez aucun droit de nous parler de la sorte !

— Sortez d'ici, immédiatement ! reprit le père de Ritsu.

— S'il … s'il s'en va, je pars aussi ! annonça Ritsu.

Les Onodera dévisagèrent leur fils. Ils furent estomaqués de constater qu'il défendait ce dépravé qui l'accompagnait. Décidément, Takano ne reconnaissait plus son amant mais comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était si triste depuis quelques jours.

— Ose redire ça ! s'insurgea le père.

Onodera sentait tout son être le faire souffrir. Il devait choisir entre sa famille et son petit ami, sauf qu'il savait depuis longtemps que ce choix s'imposerait à lui un jour ou l'autre. En cet instant, il regretta que ses parents soient aussi arriérés que cela. Les grands-parents de Takano étaient bien plus compréhensifs et pourtant bien plus âgés. Il ferma ses yeux, respira profondément et prit la main de son amant. Ritsu avait pris sa décision même si elle n'avait pas été facile à prendre.

— Je vais répéter ce que je dis depuis tout à l'heure. Je n'épouserais pas An car je suis amoureux de Takano depuis longtemps. Et tant pis si vous n'acceptez pas !

— Tu pensais sérieusement que nous accepterions ça ! grogna la mère.

— Les grands-parents de Takano sont bien plus tolérants que vous et n'ont pas rejeté leur petit-fils pour autant !

— Je me fiche ce que pensent ou font les autres. Je n'accepte pas alors tu vas te reprendre et épouser…, Monsieur Onodera fut coupé.

— Désolé ! Mais je ne resterais pas plus longtemps si vous refusez de comprendre.

— Si tu pars, tu ne seras plus le bienvenu ! A moins que tu ne reviennes à la raison ! persifla le père.

— Tu ne vas pas le laisser faire, Onodera ! Nous avons prévu ce mariage depuis qu'ils sont gosses, et An est amoureuse de lui ! intervint Monsieur Kohinata.

La mort dans l'âme, Ritsu regarda sa famille puis riva ses émeraudes dans les noisettes de son amour.

— Tu es sûr ? l'interrogea tendrement Masamune qui comprit ce que voulait son amour.

Ritsu acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Takano lui prit la main et tous deux prirent la direction de la porte d'entrée de la maison. Onodera se sentait vraiment mal, une perle d'eau salé glissa sur l'une de ses joues. Il aurait tant voulu que ses parents comprennent, mais ses espoirs furent vains.

— Rit' ! l'interpella An. J'ai toujours pensé que tu reviendrais sur ta décision mais il semble que je me sois trompée.

— An', je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer autrement que comme une soeur.

— J'ai vu comment vous vous regardez. Tu ne m'as jamais regardé ainsi. Je suis déçue et je suis triste mais je ne souhaite que ton bonheur. J'espérais juste que tu le trouves avec moi. Je vais essayer de convaincre nos parents d'annuler leurs accords. Je vous souhaite d'être heureux, dit An en pleurant.

— Merci, intervint l'aîné.

— An'…

— Ritsu ! Si tu franchis le seuil de cette maison n'espères pas y remettre les pieds un jour ! Monsieur Onodera était accompagné par son épouse.

Ritsu tourna les talons et quitta la maison familiale sous le regard ébahi de ses parents. Le couple monta en voiture qui démarra rapidement alors que les Onodera et les Kohinata tentèrent de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. An essaya de leur expliquer qu'elle se remettrait de cette rupture avec Ritsu mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas être d'accord.

Takano voyait son amour au plus mal néanmoins, il venait de lui faire la plus belle des déclarations d'amour en s'opposant à ses parents.

— Es-tu sûr de ne pas regretter ton choix ? s'inquiéta Masamune.

— J'aurai dû faire cela depuis longtemps. Je suis désolé de t'avoir mêlé à ça. Ils n'ont pas été tendre avec toi.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela. C'est toi le plus important, fit-il remarquer en posant sa main gauche sur la cuisse de son amant. Tu te rends compte que tu m'as fait une sacrée déclaration ? sourit-il.

Onodera se tourna vers lui, ses joues rougies par la gêne et les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à ce qu'il disait. Mais maintenant que Masamune lui disait…

— Ritsu, je t'aime, déclara une fois de plus l'aîné. Je ne pensais pas que tu te fâcherais avec ta famille pour moi.

— A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas devoir en arriver là mais je ne regrette pas, avoua t-il.

— J'aimerais qu'on vive ensemble, déclara d'un coup Takano. Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour te demander ça mais après ce que tu as dit à tes parents ça m'est apparu comme une évidence.

Ritsu sentit son organe de vie cesser de battre. Masamune voulait qu'ils vivent ensemble et semblait tout à fait sérieux.

— Heu… je … je…

— Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre de suite, tu sais. Mais promets moi d'y réfléchir !

Onodera ne lui dit pas de suite mais son coeur avait déjà accepté. Il se sentit heureux. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un moment. Cependant la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec ses parents l'attristait vraiment. Mais peut-être que dans quelques temps, ils accepteront sa relation avec Takano. Après tout, lui s'était pourtant bien juré de ne jamais retomber amoureux et encore moins de son premier amour.

—

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Takano attendait la réponse à la question qu'il avait posé à son amant. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir en reparler, peut-être à cause de ce qui c'était passé avec sa famille. Cela le rongeait plus qu'il ne l'admettait, de ça Masamune en était sûr.

Ce soir, le couple dînait chez Takano. Onodera était silencieux, comme souvent. Masamune était un bon cuisinier, Ritsu appréciait et reconnaissait qu'être ensemble lui apportait beaucoup. Il se leva de table et alla chercher quelques chose dans son sac.

— Tiens ! dit Onodera rougissant en tendant des papiers à son amant.

— Qu'est-ce c'est ? demanda Takano surpris.

— Re… regarde ! bafouilla le brun.

Masamune fut ébahi de ce qu'il voyait. Onodera venait de lui donner une liste d'appartements et de maisons.

— Ritsu ? ! Tu veux dire que …. que tu acceptes de vivre avec moi, bégaya presque l'aîné.

— Ou… oui, rougit le cadet.

Takano se leva d'un bond et vint enlacer son amant. Il était ému, heureux comme jamais. Un long baiser sensuel s'en suivi. A bout de souffle, les lèvres mutinent se séparèrent. Les deux hommes s'accrochèrent du regard. Masamune sourit.

— Je t'aime, Ritsu.

— Moi aussi, déclara le jeune éditeur.

Le dîner fut délaissé, les amants avaient envie d'autre chose. Ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre et comptaient bien se rassasier jusqu'à plus soif…

FIN


End file.
